Harry Potter des Etoiles enfin n'importe quoi
by Jibrielle
Summary: Toujours et encore ce crossover crétin, si vous tenez à vos neurones ne vous approchez pas!*complete* mwahahahahaha...kof....kof
1. Euh, chapitre 1

Il y a trèeeeeess longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine (enfin pas trop mais quand même). C'était une période de guerre civile, les vaisseaux des rebelles venant d'une base cachée, avait gagné leur première bataille contre le Diabolique Empire Galactique de la Mort (connu également sous le nom très original de D.E.M.G pour éviter à l'auteur d'écrire tout en entier). Donc, durant la bataille, les rebelles avaient réussit à dérober des plans ultra top secret de l'arme ultime du DEGM, l'Etoile de la Mort (toujours aussi originaux dans les noms, j'sais pas l'étoile de Thot par exemple c moins commun (c'est aussi une superbe fic d'Elanor.d'accord j'avoue je fait de la pub). Ah oui, l'Etoile de la Mort pouvait détruire une planète entière. Poursuivie par le Malefoy's Gang (la plus sinistre des délégations armées du DEMG), la princesse Hermione retournait sur sa planète avec ces plans qui pourraient sauver son peuple et libérer la galaxie.  
  
(A ce moment là, ma chère amie Han nous interprète le générique ultra connu de ****** : tam tammmm tam tam tammmm ta ta ta tammm tatatammmmmm)  
Chapitre 1  
  
Dans le vaisseau une grande explosion se fit entendre, deux androïdes, Percy et Neville s'entretenaient sur le déroulement des opérations, ou plutôt Percy tout seul, Neville se limitant à lancer des petits bruits électroniques très agaçants. Mais de toute façon Percy en avait rien à faire, il avait toujours aimé s'écouter parler.  
  
« ah, Neville, ils ont eu le réacteur, ahhhhhhh, on va tous se faire avoir, ahhhhhhh, la princesse, oui Neville la princesse tu sais la fille avec les deux bretzels autour du crâne »  
  
Neville émit un petit bip qui signifiait qu'il avait compris, le pauvre robot avait des problèmes de mémoire, quelques Go de plus ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.  
  
« Ahhhhhhh, cette fois on pourra pas s'échapper mon vieux » Percy n'était pas vraiment connu pour son courage. Soudain le petit Neville se mit à foncer dans une direction incertaine, suivit par Percy.  
En se retournant, il ne pu pousser qu'un grand « AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH », en effet le Malefoy's Gang himself était là, dans leur petit uniforme en PVC blanc et noir moulant (me demandez pas comment le pvc peut être moulant). Ils portaient tous des casques assez moches sauf trois d'entres eux (dont deux qui auraient mieux fait de les garder). Et oui, Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes Crabb et Goyles étaient aussi de la partie. En voyant le visage terrifiant des trois hommes, Percy mit le turbo et grâce à Neville, qui avait trouvé une cachette, ils purent leur échapper. Quel soulagement pour eux, voir Crabb et Goyles boudinés dans leur tenue moulante était au dessus de la force de n'importe qui, on disait même que des robots avaient fait fondre leur circuit volontairement après avoir été leurs serviteurs.  
  
A l'intérieur de l'Etoile Noire, Dark Rogue regardait le déroulement des opérations, il était le bras droit de l'Empereur Voldy, et comme son nom l'indique il était toujours vêtu de noir et coiffé d'un casque qui cachait sa tête entièrement. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que c'était pour cacher ses cheveux gras, d'autres qu'il était tellement obsédé par la poussière et la pollution qu'il ne respirait pas d'air libre, enfin une vie passée à côtoyer le Malefoy's Gang avait dû lui servir de leçon, et puis vu l'ampleur de son asthme c'était compréhensible. En effet on supposait qu'il avait un inhalateur intégré qui lui donnait une voix si désagréable.  
De retour sur le vaisseau des rebelles, Percy avait encore perdu Neville, quand il l'aperçu enfin, il était avec la princesse qui mettait des papiers dans une petite trappe située dans le dos du petit androïde. Puis, le remarquant Neville piqua un sprint dans la direction inverse, laissant la princesse. Percy, qui se disait que son collègue n'avait vraiment aucun savoir vivre auprès d'une altesse royale, le poursuivit pour le réprimander. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait un ami tellement malpoli, ses relations avec le ministère du royaume s'en trouveraient extrêmement dégradées.  
Dark Rogue avait débarqué sur le vaisseau rebelle et interrogeait un membre de l'équipage, il le tenait par le cou, et malgré ses petits bras maigres, il arrivait à le hisser à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Malefoy arriva à se moment là et lui annonça que les plans n'étaient pas dans l'ordinateur de bord. Rogue resserra son étreinte et le pauvre garde lui dit qu'il était en mission diplomatique et que l'ambassadrice pourrait peut être les aider.  
  
Dark Rogue lança un coup d'?il à Malefoy qui se détournait pour partir à la recherche de la princesse  
« Hum, Drago, ce petit uniforme vous va si bien, il moule parfaitement votre irrésistible chute de reins ».  
  
Malefoy lui répondit d'un sourire coquin,  
  
« la nuit sera longue » pensait-il.  
La princesse Hermione regardait les gardes envahir son vaisseau et maltraiter son équipage, elle était hors d'elle mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, peut être que si elle avait passé plus de temps à apprendre à se battre plutôt que lire des tonnes de livres, en plus ses macarons ne tenaient pas en place et ça la perturbait. Enfin, elle n'était pas qu'un corps, c'était aussi un cerveau.Elle reprenait confiance quand elle se vit C&G moulés dans leur uniforme serré, et elle s'évanouit de terreur.  
De leur côté Percy et Neville avaient trouvé un POD d'urgence, Percy, qui ne voulait pas laisser la princesse prisonnière (ce qui était un grave manquement au savoir-vivre, tome 678, chapitre 1245, alinéa 56). Cependant il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau, enfin en l'occurrence ses circuits et il parlait tout seul quand Neville, qui en avait assez lui dit  
  
« NON MAIS FERME LA UN PEU, C'EST UNE MISSION TOP SECRETE »  
  
« Neville, mais.mais tu parle ????? »  
  
« Bip bip, biiiip biip bip bip bip biiiip »  
  
« Neville ? j'ai pas rêvé je le sais mais qu'est ce que tu fais ???? AHHHHHHHHHHH »  
  
Neville venait de pousser son camarade dans le POD et ils décolèrent juste avant que les gardes n'arrivent.  
Dans l'Etoile Noire, Hermione venait de se réveiller et elle fut conduite à Dark Rogue.  
  
« Vous avez osé me maltraiter, MOI ? Le sénat va vous faire avaler votre inhalateur quand tout le monde sera au courant »  
  
« Hum, ma chère je SAIS que vous n'étiez pas en mission diplomatique, vous êtes un traître AH AH AH AH »  
Dark Rogue ne pu achever son rire machiavélique, une quinte de toux particulièrement forte l'ayant obligé à y renoncer.  
  
« Vous fumiez dans votre jeunesse ? »  
  
« Non, c'est de naissance, vous savez j'ai eu des maladie infantil.euh.ah oui.Espèce de sale traîtresse »  
  
Hermione croisait les bras d'un air de défit  
  
« je ne vous pas du tout de quoi vous parlez »  
  
Dark Rogue en avait marre alors il la balança à Malefoy « Enfermez là ! »  
  
« Hum, Maître, permettez moi de vous dire que ça pourrait être dangereux si quelqu'un l'apprenait »  
  
« Dégagez Malefoy ! » Puis il reprit d'un ton plus doux, enfin aussi doux que permettait le.enfin le. euh le truc qu'il avait dans son casque « A ce soir ! »  
Percy et Neville avait atterrit sur la planète Tatooine, dans le désert. Percy sermonnait Neville sur sa conduite, il affirmait que par sa faute, il avait abandonné la princesse, que c'était une honte, que sa mission top secret c'était du flan, qu'ils allaient mourir ici (même si techniquement un robot ne meurt pas) etc.Si Neville avait eu des tympans ils se les aurait arrachés (enfin si Percy avait eu une langue il aurait pu la couper aussi). Soudain une sorte de gros camion volant arriva « Nevy ! On est sauvé ! Ah je te l'avais bien dit qu'on s'en sortirait ! »  
  
Le camion en question était une benne à ordure et ils furent accrochés par l'énorme aimant attaché à la grue.Et hop, direction la décharge.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, quoique Percy puisse en dire (et il peut en dire des choses.) car le Malefoy's Gang était arrivé à l'endroit du crash du POD. Et Crabb avait trouvé un morceau de métal qui venait de la jambe de Percy.  
« HARRY, t'es pas encore au marché à cet heure-ci ? », hurlait Pétunia Dursley, « Dépêche toi et cette fois choisi un droïde qui plaira à mon Dudley chéri ! »  
  
Harry Potter était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui vivaient chez son oncle et sa tante sur la planète Tatooine. Il faisait les courses, le ménage etc.Mais bon, ses parents étaient morts et il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se dirigea vers le marché pour trouver le 45eme cadeau d'anniversaire de son cousin, il avait eu un POD, un vaisseau, des tas de droïdes, mais pas un qui lui plaise. Et alors il devait aller en acheter un autre. Il trouva celui que son cousin avait demandé, c'était le plus cher de tous, et c'était un droïde qui ressemblait à une femme.Si le robot était tellement avancé et qu'elle pouvait penser par elle-même, Dudley devrait aller s'acheter une poupée gonflable.  
  
En revenant (le droïde n'était toujours pas activé), il passa par la décharge pour trouver des pièces pour réparer un des droïdes ménagers. Là il en vit deux en parfait état en train de se disputer.  
« Neville fait pas ta mauvaise tête et fait un sourire, il faut qu'on nous récupère »  
  
« .. »  
  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette galère, oh ! euh, bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Percy, je parle 25589 langues et dialectes, je suis un parfait professeur de tout sur tout, mon ami à côté de moi s'appelle Neville et il ne sert pas à grand chose mais malheureusement nous sommes obligés de rester ensembles »  
  
Harry les regardait bizarrement, comment ils avaient pu arriver là, ils étaient très perfectionnés, enfin le petit était bizarre mais il pouvait toujours servir.  
  
« Hum, c'est d'accord, je vous prend tous les deux, mais au fait Percy, il te manque un bout de métal à la jambe » « Quoi ?????Ahhhhhhhh, on m'a amputé, vite les urgences, je me vide de mon sang »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Euh, vous savez quoi les mecs, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi vous êtes là. »  
  
« Monsieur, nous sommes serviables et d'excellents amis »  
  
« Bon, j'ai rien de mieux à faire, et puis ça rendra Dudley dingue, allez venez »  
En effet ça a rendu Dudley dingue et Harry dû passer la nuit dehors. Il essayait de ne pas s'endormir pendant que Percy lui racontait combien l'administration de sa planète d'origine était passionnante, puis il vit une petite plaque derrière le cou de Neville, c'était écrit : propriété de Sirius Black. Ce droïde avait donc un maître, il appuya sur la plaque et celle si sauta, libérant un message holographique :  
  
« Mais Neville c'est quoi ce truc ???? » Une jeune femme apparaissait, elle était jolie mais ses cheveux semblaient avoir du mal à tenir dans les trucs qu'elle avait autour de la tête, elle paraissait très inquiète.  
  
« Mr Black, oh pitié j'espère que Neville vous a retrouvé, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider »  
  
« Mais ça y'est ça me revient, Sirius Black c'est le vieux fou qui vit en ermite dans la Cabane Hurlante » s'exclama Harry.  
  
En entendant cette nouvelle Neville fit de joyeux bip et Percy le regardait d'un air réprobateur :  
  
« tu appartient à quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as jamais dit, hum je parie qu'il t'a jeté parce que tu lui apportais trop d'ennuis, comme ceux qu'on va avoir par exemple si quelqu'un sait que tu as cet hologramme »  
  
Harry paraissait songeur, après tout, il devait ramener ce droïde à son propriétaire, et puis ça l'éloignerait des Dursley. En plus, la fille de l'hologramme était pas mal, peut être qu'il pourrait la revoir.  
  
Ils se mirent en route un peu avant l'aube, ils devaient traverser une partie du désert mais Neville semblait trouver instinctivement, ou plutôt automatiquement, son chemin. Ils arrivaient des montagnes quand ils se firent attaquer sournoisement par des Moldus des Sables. C'était un peuple bizarre et personne ne connaissaient leurs coutumes sur Tatooine, Harry tenta de s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard, il avait été assommé.  
  
Un cri puissant se fit entendre et les moldus s'enfuirent en courant, terrorisés. Harry vit son sauveur jouer avec Neville en se réveillant, c'était lui, c'était Sirius Black ! Ce dernier l'avait vu se réveiller et lui dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore en un seul morceau, les moldus des sables sont des gens si cruels.  
  
Arrivés à la cabane de Sirius, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Il toussa et tendit la main à son hôte « Hum, je suis Harry Potter ». Harry vit les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir, puis une étrange tristesse passa sur son visage.  
  
« Je connaissais ton père Harry, j'étais un chevalier jedi comme lui »  
  
« Vous devez vous tromper, mon père est James Potter, il est mort dans un accident de vaisseau avec ma mère »  
  
« Non James Potter était mon ami, nous avons combattu ensembles »  
  
« Mais mon oncle et ma tante. »  
  
« Ils t'ont menti ! Tiens, ceci te reviens, ton père voulait que je te le remette quand tu serais assez grand mais les Dursley m'en n'ont empêché »  
C'était.oui c'était un sabre laser. Harry l'alluma (euh, je sais pas comment dire ça autrement), et il se mit à jouer avec.« ça fait un joli bruit ». Sirius tenta de l'arrêter  
  
« Ce n'est pas un jouet, arrête, non.NONNNN, ma maison !!!!!!! » Harry avait partiellement détruit un mur et la Cabane Hurlante ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ils sortirent tous à temps pour la voir s'écrouler.  
  
« Harry, je crois que tu n'es pas très doué avec ça.Me voilà SDF maintenant. »  
  
Neville de son coté montrait des signes d'impatience. Harry se souvint pourquoi il était là et montra le message holographique à Sirius, seulement le message était plus long, apparemment Neville en avait caché une partie « Mr Black, ma mission pour vous emmenez à Alderaan a échoué, je vais être capturée par les gardes du DEMG, vous devez me ramener ce droïde aussi, il détient des informations vitales. L'homme était très étonné puis il dit d'un ton las et abattu   
  
« Mon cher Harry, je crains que tu sois en l'obligation de quitter cette planète et de devenir un jedi.Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vais faire, il a pas le don, c'est sûr. Hum, Harry tu dois apprendre à maitriser la Force»  
  
« Waouh la Force.Mais comment je vais devenir un jedi ? Et puis pourquoi je devrais partir ? »  
  
« Parce que si ça tourne mal j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi »  
  
« Hum, je pense pas que je manquerai aux Dursley de toute façon »  
Les deux hommes, accompagnés des droïdes partirent dans la ville la plus proche. Sirius entra dans un bar, les Trois Balais et dit à Harry de l'attendre pendant qu'il discutait. Le jeune homme regarda l'interlocuteur en question.C'était un wookie, et un gros, Sirius l'avait interpellé et son nom était Hagrid. Il était presque aussi grand que large et très poilu. Harry demanda à Percy s'il parlait le wookie, Percy l'assura que c'était le cas, que pour un droïde international comme lui c'était le B.A.BA.  
  
Sirius leur fit signe de s'approcher, un autre jeune homme les avait rejoint, il avait à peu près le même âge qu'Harry mais il était plus grand et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux éclatant. Il avait l'air amical mais dans ce bar, même Dudley lui aurait paru sympathique. Le wookie prit la parole, mais ses grognements étaient incompréhensibles et le jeune homme roux l'interrompit  
  
« Hum, Hagrid je pense que ce mec ne comprend pas le wookie, désolé »  
  
« Groumph »  
  
« Hagrid fait pas ta mauvaise tête, ce sont des clients , donc, je me présente, Ron Weasley, ravi de vous rencontrer, Hagrid m'a dit que vous vouliez aller à Alderaan »  
  
« Oui c'est ça, vous avez un vaisseau ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'Eclair de Feu ? C'est le plus rapide de tous »  
  
« Et pour le prix ? la cargaison »  
  
« Nous ne sommes que 4, Harry, les droïdes et moi, je peux aller jusqu'à 700 gallions »  
  
« Bon, je ne sais pas trop, 700.On va dire que ça suffira, nous sommes sans clients depuis si longtemps, et puis vous m'êtes sympathique ! »  
  
« Très bien dites nous où est votre vaisseau, nous ferions mieux de nous retrouver là-bas »  
  
« Quai 9 ¾, sur les docks »  
Ron Weasley regardait s'en aller et il souffla au wookie assis à côté de lui  
  
« Pour vouloir payer 700 gallions ils doivent être sacrément dans la me.Enfin j'vais pas m'en plaindre non plus »  
  
. Hagrid marqua cette remarque d'un « groumph » approbateur.  
Ron était en train de se préparer à partir quand Marcus Flint, un homme très laid aux dents pourries, vint le trouver :  
  
« Alors, on prend les voiles Weasley ? »  
  
« Non, je travaille, tu diras à Lucius que j'ai son fric »  
  
« C'est trop tard, je pense que le seul moyen de survivre pour toi serait de lui donner ton vaisseau »  
  
« Plutôt mourir »  
  
« Hum, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu envie de tester les outils de tortures de Durmstang »  
Puis voyant que tout le monde dans le bar les observait, Flint s'en alla, sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard tu-sais-que-je-te-tuerai à Ron.  
Dans l'Etoile Noire, Malefoy apportait des nouvelles de la princesse à Dark Rogue.  
  
« Elle résiste bien au véritasérum, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu »  
  
« La garce, les rebelles ont du l'entraîner à résister »  
  
« Ohhhh Dark Rogue, je suis sûre que personne ne pourrait vous résister, vous êtes si machiavélique et.si sexy »  
  
« Hum.. »  
  
Grabb et Goyles venaient de faire leur apparition et se mirent au garde à vous « tout est prêt commandant »  
  
Malefoy jeta un regard interrogateur à Dark Rogue.  
  
« Mon cher Drago, tu vas assister à la démonstration de la puissance de Voldy » « Vous voulez dire que. »  
  
« Oui, nous allons tester l'étoile de la mort pour détruire Alderaan, la planète de cette petite peste »  
  
Et ils partirent tous les deux d'un rire sadique, mais ils durent vite s'interrompre, vous savez l'asthme c'est terrible. 


	2. chapitre 2

Désolée pour la mise en page du chapitre précédent, je dois vraiment pas être douée. Sur mon pc ça faisait pas de paquets de textes comme ça, j'espère que c'était quand même lisible ! J'espère que j'aurai plus de chance cette fois ci ! Bon, c'est toujours aussi crétin, le problème c'est que j'essaie de respecter l'ordre des scènes donc c'est moins n'imp que je pensais, ça me travaille. Bon en attendant de trouver une solution je fais ce que je peux lol. Oubliez pas les reviews si vous en avez une ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid et Ron étaient déjà devant l'Eclair de Feu quand Sirius, Harry et les droïdes arrivèrent. Hagrid leur fit signe de rentrer.  
  
Harry s'exclama « Ce truc peut voler ? Sûr ? »  
  
« Bien entendu ! » Ron Weasley était descendu les rejoindre « il passe en vitesse lumière en 5 secondes ! J'y ai ajouté des modifications moi même ! »  
  
« Désolé mais ça me rassure pas. Ca ressemble toujours à un vaisseau à peine sorti de la décharge »  
  
« Bon et bien vous n'avez qu'à partir, moi j'ai un vaisseau et je suis d'accord pour vous emmener à Alderaan, et à mon avis je suis le seul de cette planète, alors dépêchez vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire »  
  
Hagrid leur fit signe de le suivre et le petit groupe passe devant un Ron au regard victorieux, ils avaient tous embarqué et le wookie se mit aux commandes du vaisseau.  
  
Le Malefoy's Gang était dans la rue et cherchait quelque chose. Ils étaient conduits par Crabb et Goyles, Malefoy étant resté sur l'Etoile de la Mort pour des raisons évidentes (il avait eu une nuit épuisante le pauvre). Le passage des troupes était accompagnés de cris d'horreur, les mères éloignaient leurs enfants, les volets des maisons se fermaient à leur passage, des personnes s'évanouirent même. Rien de tel que l'uniforme des garde de l'Empire pour semer la panique et la terreur (enfin surtout quand il était porté par G&C.)  
  
Ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, Crabb tenait toujours le bout de métal de la jambe de Percy..  
  
« Arrêtez ce vaisseau ! »  
  
Ron, qui n'était pas encore rentré fut la cible des gardes, il se rua à l'interieur « Hagrid, sort nous de là, VITE !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
L'Eclair de Feu décolla à toute vitesse et réussit à leur échapper. Percy n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps (enfin pour lui longtemps équivalait à environs 5 secondes et 39 centièmes) et annonça qu'il avait oublié combien il détestait les voyages d'amateurs, en donnant les statistiques sur 100 ans, par systèmes solaires et par planètes du nombre d'accidents de vaisseau enregistrés.  
  
Dans l'espace, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas, le vaisseau était poursuivit par des gardes de l'Empire, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à les retrouver.  
  
Ron et Hagrid faisaient leur possible pour éviter les lasers ennemis, et leurs figures aériennes avaient envoyé valser les passagers, Harry, écrasé par Percy, lui même sous Sirius, commençait à s'énerver. Il s'approcha du cockpit.  
  
« Vous pouvez pas les éviter sans nous faire passer pour des boules de flipper ? Je croyais que cette chose allait vite ! »  
  
« Mais ELLE va vite, c'est juste qu'il faut un peu de temps pour connecter les circuits de transmission pour atteindre l'hyper espace »  
  
« En clair ? »  
  
« On va se faire canarder encore un peu. »  
  
« Groumph »  
  
« QUUUOOOIIIII ? »  
  
Ron était soudain très furieux, Sirius, qui venait seulement de réussir à échapper à Perçy qui lui énumérait les normes de sécurités obligatoire d'un vaisseau comme celui ci, demanda  
  
«Le wookie a dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas hein ? » avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Euh, ouais, en gros » répondit Ron en effectuant un looping  
  
« Ahhhhh , mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ???? » Harry commençait à paniquer.  
  
« Harry, mon garçon, écoute moi bien » reprit Sirius d'une voix calme « laisse toi guider par la force et trouve la panne »  
  
« Euh les mecs, vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps ? » le pilote venait d'effectuer la feinte de Wroski, ce qui est une prouesse quand on est en vaisseau, et dans l'espace en plus (ouah trop fort).  
  
« Chhhhuuutttttt, Harry, alors visualise le vaisseau et laisse la Force t'envahir »  
  
« . »  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, rien n'avait changé, Hagrid et Ron avaient heureusement réussit à maintenir le vaisseau hors d'atteinte des tirs. Harry lui ne faisait rien, il paraissait perplexe et attendait une quelconque manifestation de la force. Sirius commençait à désespérer et Ron en avait assez. C'était pas dans son contrat de faire de la voltige poursuivit par des gardes dans des vaisseaux moches assortis à leur combinaisons blanches en PVC.  
  
« Bon, Harry désolé, je prend les chose en main »  
  
Et sous les yeux ahuris du groupe, il balança un coup de pied phénoménal dans le tableau de bord. A ce moment là, ils furent tous projetés en arrière par la pression. Ron avait réussit à réparer son vaisseau.  
  
  
  
Sur l'Etoile de la Mort (ta ta tammmmm !!!!!!) ( désolée mais avec un nom pareil, il faut au moins la musique qui va avec). Oui donc la princesse Hermione avait été conduite devant une grande baie vitrée par Malefoy, ils étaient à la hauteur de la planète Aldeeran.  
  
« Alors princesse, ça fait du bien de retourner chez vous ? »  
  
« ça irait mieux si je ne voyais pas ton horrible face de furet Malefoy ! Enfin, maintenant je comprend mieux le nouvel uniforme des soldats de l'Empire, je sais que c'est toi leur styliste. T'as voulu détourné l'attention des gens sur tes petites fesses rebondies plutôt que sur ton visage.C'est pas une mauvaise idée au fond »  
  
« Tu riras moins quand ta chère petite planète sera en morceaux ! AH AH AH AH !!!! »  
  
« Malefoy, le rire sadique ça va pas avec ta tenue de drag queen techno. Mais pourquoi ma planète ? Hein ? Nous sommes pacifiques, nous n'avons que des livres ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »  
  
« Si on peut ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Si »  
  
« Noooonnnn »  
  
« Siiiiiiiiii »  
  
« Bon ça me fatigue, explique moi donc comment tu veux détruire une planète entière ? »  
  
« C'est le but de l'Etoile de la Mort, en fait c'est une. »  
  
« Une quoi ? »  
  
« Une.Oh, j'aime ce supense »  
  
« Crache le morceau où je t'en colle une »  
  
« C'est l'arme ultime AH AH AH AH, mise au point par l'Empire »  
  
« Quoi ? c'est pas possible !!! mais vous m'avez moi ! pourquoi détruire ma planète. »  
  
« Bon, j'vais glisser un mot pour toi si tu me balance la base des rebelles »  
  
« Non » « Si, sinon Booommm, adieu jolis bouquins. »  
  
« Noooonnnnn » Hermione était désespérée et d'un ton affligé elle murmura « ils sont sur Dantooine »  
  
« Merci, et maintenant regarde ta planète exploser »  
  
« Mais je, je vous ai donné la base des rebelles ! »  
  
« J'avais croisé les doigts ! »  
  
« J'vais t'éclater ta sale gueule de nain blond »  
  
La princesse Hermione commençait à devenir violente quand Dark Rogue arriva.  
  
« Hum, Drago, essuie ce sang de ton visage et viens mettre en route le laser »  
  
Hermione ne put achever Malefoy, Dark Rogue l'avait déjà mis hors d'atteinte. Il s'adressa ensuite à elle :  
  
« Le tour des rebelles viendra assez tôt, mais maintenant place au spectacle ! Vous allez apprécier je pense AH. »  
  
« Pas la peine de vous mettre à rire sadiquement vous n'y arrivez même pas. » Puis la princesse sembla se souvenir de son texte « Nooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »  
  
La planète d'Aldeeran venait de se désintégrer sous leurs yeux et le rire asthmatique de Dark Rogue (il peut pas s'en empêcher ça tien du réflexe).  
  
  
  
Sur l'Eclair de Feu, Sirius regardait Harry s'entraîner, il pensait lui bander les yeux mais après ce qu'il avait fait à sa maison, le risque était trop grand pour le laisser manier le sabre laser sans surveillance en plein espace. Soudain il s'écroula  
  
« Sirius, qu'est qui se passe, je vous ai pas touché au moins ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Non, mais je sens une perturbation de la Force, je crois que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé »  
  
« Neville, je savait qu'on aurait pas dû venir, je vais mourir ici, toi aussi, nous allons tous mourir ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » cria Percy, paniqué.  
  
Son cri fut interrompu par la chute qu'il fit accidentellement (enfin officiellement) sur les pieds de Neville qui jouait aux échecs avec Hagrid.  
  
Ron, fit son apparition dans la cabine et vit Percy qui, toujours à terre, tentait de donner des conseils à Neville pour battre le wookie. En évitant de justesse un coup de sabre laser, Ron les rejoignit et dit à Percy qu'il valait mieux laisser Hagrid gagner, lui même était un bon joueur d'échec (personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment battu), mais les wookies étaient mauvais joueur et la perspective d'être écrasé par son poids en guise de vengeance n'était pas très attrayante. Puis il reprit en disant qu'ils allaient arriver en vue d'Aldeeran tout en voyant Percy en train d'essayer de faire perdre Neville en lui donnant des conseils.  
  
  
  
Crabb (pour une fois sans Goyles qui était resté coincé dans son costume), venait faire son rapport à Malefoy.  
  
« Nous avons envoyé une équipe à l'emplacement des rebelles indiqué par la princesse, on a bien trouvé des traces mais tt le monde est partis depuis longtemps j'pense »  
  
« QUOI ? Elle nous a menti, elle a osé ???? »  
  
Dark Rogue lui dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais trahit son alliance et ajouta « Vas-y Drago, tu peux le dire cette fois »  
  
« Qu'on l'exécute immédiatement ! AH AH AH AH »  
  
« C'est bien, il manque plus que l'étincelle de cruauté dans le regard et ça sera parfait mon poussin »  
  
« Oh, merci ! je vais m'entraîner ! » répondit Malefoy en sautillant comme un jeune chien.  
  
  
  
L'Eclair de Feu venait de sortir de l'hyper espace.  
  
« Ca y est nous sommes arrivés à destination ! » annonça Ron  
  
« Euh, ya pas un petit problème ? je vois pas de planète moi. » intervint Harry d'un ton sarcastique « Tu nous as perdu ? »  
  
« Non, c'est les bonnes coordonnées je t'assure ! »  
  
« Mouais. »  
  
« Harry, il a raison, la planète a été détruite » dit Sirius d'une voix affligée  
  
« Mais comment ? Euh, ah les mecs on en reparlera plus tard, nos amis sont de retour »  
  
En effet des chasseurs de l'Empire dans leurs vaisseaux blanc et moches venaient de toute part.  
  
« Mais ils viennent d'où ? C'est pas vrai. je refait pas un ballet aérien aujourd'hui moi ! » reprit Weasley  
  
« Euh Ron, je crois qu'ils viennent de la lune là bas » répondit Harry  
  
« Harry. » souffla Sirius, accablé « ce n'est pas une lune, concentre toi bien et la force te dira que c'est un vaisseau du DEGM (ta ta tammmmm, bon d'accord promis je le referais plus, juré) »  
  
« euh oui mais on fait quoi ? » Ron s'impatientait  
  
« J'ai peut être une idée. » Dit Harry d'un air satisfait  
  
  
  
Sur l'Etoile de la Mort, Crabb, toujours tout seul, annonça à son capitaine qu'ils venaient de trouver un vaisseau mais qu'il était vide. Soudain Dark Rogue s'exclama :  
  
« Je sens une présence, Drago mon petit, va me fouiller ce truc de fond en comble s'il te plait »  
  
De leur côté Harry, Ron, Sirius, Hagrid et les droïdes étaient toujours à bord de l'Eclair de Feu, seulement ils étaient cachés dans une soute. Enfin c'est bateau comme cachette mais vu le niveau intellectuel qu'il faut avoir pour être garde du DEGM (et accepter de porter leurs combinaisons moulantes) c'était assez subtile pour pas se faire prendre.  
  
« Ahhh ; j'en reviens pas de mettre embarqué là dedans, on arrivera jamais à ressortir et à passer leur bouclier, mon pauvre vaisseau. » se lamentait Ron  
  
« Laisse moi faire » répondit Sirius d'un air assuré  
  
  
  
Deux gardes étaient arrivés devant l'Eclair de Feu quand ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler à l'interieur « Venez par ici, on a besoin de vous ! ».  
  
Des coups de feu se firent entendre et Ron et Harry ressortirent, habillés avec l'uniforme des soldats du DEGM. Neville émit soudain une série de bip que traduisit Percy :  
  
« Il dit qu'il sait comment déconnecter le bouclier ! il doit accéder à un poste secondaire de contrôle et quelqu'un d'autre doit aller sur la plate forme pour activer le poste manuellement ! Euh Neville, comment tu sais ça ? »  
  
« Bipp bipppp » répondit Neville d'un air innocent (oui oui, il peut prendre un air innocent, c un droïde TRES perfectionné.lol)  
  
« Bon » déclara Sirius « Je vais sur la plateforme et vous, vous surveillez les droïdes »  
  
« Non ! je viens avec vous ! » coupa Harry  
  
« Harry non ! Tu sera plus utile là bas et tout seul je me ferai moins remarquer » lui répondit-il « et puis je risque moins de me faire tuer sans toi » ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.  
  
Ils regardaient Sirius disparaître au détour du couloir quand Neville se remit à faire des « bips » surexcités.  
  
« Euh, Neville arrête pas de dire qu'il l'a trouvée, qu'elle est là ! » traduisit Percy  
  
« Mais qui ? » risqua Harry  
  
« La princesse Hermione, elle est retenue ici »  
  
« Une princesse ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? On va devoir délivrer une princesse en détresse aussi ? » s'exclama Ron  
  
« Neville dit qu'elle est au niveau 5, cellule A23. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne prévoient de l'exécuter » dit le droïde  
  
« On doit faire quelque chose ! » s'écria Harry  
  
« Harry, le vieux nous a dit de rester ici, joue pas le héros » répondit Ron  
  
« J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi j'ai le gène du héros désolé, et puis Sirius savait pas qu'elle était ici, et puis tu sais elle est riche, elle pourra certainement te récompenser.. »  
  
« Riche ? Très riche ? »  
  
« Et plus que ça encore ! »  
  
« Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, Hagrid je suis désolé mais on va avoir besoin de toi ! » Ajouta Ron d'un air entendu en sortant des menottes. Le pauvre wookie n'avait pas trop le choix, quand on parlait d'argent, son collègue perdait la tête.Et après on dit que les wookies sont des bêtes.  
  
Ils arrivaient au niveau 5 quand un garde particulièrement boudiné leur demanda où ils emmenaient leur prisonnier.  
  
« Block A26 »  
  
« Je dois vérifier »  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Hagrid l'avait assommé. 


	3. chapitre 3 toujours aussi originale dans...

Ouch, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais pas fait de disclaimer.En plus je dois en faire deux, bon alors évidemment les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire de Star Wars, en fait je sais pas trop, George Lucas ?lol. Bon alors on continue dans le n'imp, si vous avez suivit jusqu'ici, courage ! Pour les connaisseurs j'ai gardé certains dialogues presque comme dans la version originale en ce qui concerne Hermione/Leia et Ron/Han, je trouvais que les vannes qu'ils se lancent correspondent bien à ce que pourraient se dire Ron et Hermione quand ils se disputent. Snif, soient maudits les dialoguistes de Star Wars !  
  
  
  
Hagrid avait bien amoché le gardien du DEGM et le petit group lui passa dessus en prenant bien soin de l'écraser consciencieusement. Soudain le poste de contrôle grésilla et une voix nasillarde demanda :  
  
« - Tout va bien en bas ?  
  
Oui oui tout est OK, pas de problème » répondit Ron du ton le plus crétin qu'il pu imiter, on a juste un problème de maintenance, rien de grave.  
  
On vous envoie une équipe  
  
Ron ! « Maintenance » est un mot bien trop complexe pour les gardes du DEGM, à quoi tu pense ???? chuchota Harry d'un air contrarié.  
  
Bon ben on va avoir de la compagnie alors, bon va chercher la fille, moi je les attends avec Hagrid et les droïdes  
  
Euh si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients je viens avec vous Harry. » Dit Percy, terrorisé  
  
Allez, dépêche toi ! » fit Harry en commençant à courir, les bruits des pas cadencés des gardes se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
  
  
  
Harry et le droïde venaient juste d'arriver dans le couloir des cellules lorsque les coups de feu commencèrent. Ils réussirent à trouver facilement la porte et le jeune homme décida d'ouvrir la porte avec son sabre laser. Après plusieurs essais infructueux pendant lesquels il détruisit la moitié des cellules voisines, il parvint enfin à défoncer la porte de la princesse. De son côté Percy, qui se tenait à une distance respectable de l'arme pensait « Oui, il peut détruire l'Empire, il en a la force.Si on le lâche avec son sabre laser il serait capable de tout faire exploser en 5 minutes ».  
  
Hermione était entourée de fumée provoquée par la chute des murs et ne voyait rien, la personne qui avait tout détruit s'en était donnée à c?ur joie ! Elle espérait que ce n'était pas lui le bourreau, elle ne voulait pas finir avec la gorge à moitié tranchée comme un fantôme de sa connaissance. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, elle aperçu un garde plein de poussière, mais il ne portait pas de casque et il avait l'air presque intelligent pour un soldat de l'Etoile de la Mort.  
  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? dit-elle d'un air de défit  
  
Euh vous sauver ça serait bien, je suis avec Sirius Black  
  
Pas très discret comme entrée, enfin c'est mieux que rien. Bon on se bouge ? J'ai peur que tout s'écroule.  
  
  
  
Dark Rogue était nerveux, même les coups de fouets et la cire chaude dispensés généreusement par Malefoy n'avait pu le calmer, non il sentait que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait était à bord du vaisseau. Il se pencha à côté du corps fin et musclé de son petit Drago et attrapa son inhalateur, il allait s'habiller et vérifier lui-même si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Il slaloma silencieusement entre les divers instruments SM jusqu'à la porte, il ne fallait pas réveiller le soleil de sa vie.  
  
Il sifflota gaiement (enfin aussi gaiement qu'un Dark Rogue asthmatique peut le faire), et tomba nez à nez avec Crabb et Goyle.  
  
Votre Excellence, la princesse. . Elle , enfin, on, euh, ya une alerte maximale dans le quartier pénitentiaire Votre Diabolique Grandeur.  
  
Mais Dark Rogue n'écoutait plus, il avait enfin identifié la présence qu'il avait ressentit, non ce n'était pas possible, lui ? Ici ?  
  
Sirius..  
  
J'vous demande pardon ?  
  
C'est SIRIUS BLACK PAUVRES SOMBRES CRETINS  
  
Euh..  
  
Des imbéciles..Je suis entouré d'imbéciles..  
  
  
  
Dans la zone pénitentiaire la bataille était engagée, Ron et Hagrid avaient sous estimé les soldats du DEGM, non pas pour leur intelligence ou leur vitesse, mais simplement pour leur nombre. Ils étaient assaillis de toute part, heureusement qu'ils étaient incapables de viser et qu'ils se touchaient entre eux parfois, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu rebrousser le chemin.  
  
En courant ils tombèrent sur Harry et Hermione, de leur côté la route était aussi coupée à cause des éboulements provoqués par l'intervention du sabre laser pour ouvrir la porte.  
  
Harry, on est dans la merde. » annonça Ron  
  
Merci mais je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai aussi un cerveau tu sais » répliqua Harry sans prêter attention à l'air incrédule de Weasley  
  
Euh, désolée d'interrompre cet échange d'amabilités les mecs mais je crois que vous nous avez coupés notre seule chance de nous échapper mon cher » dit Hermione à Ron  
  
Si votre Grandeur veut retourner dans sa cellule pas de problème  
  
Vous ne..  
  
  
  
La princesse fut coupée par la reprise des tirs, les gardes avaient mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient partis et avaient continué à tirer dans le vide (ou pour la plupart, sur leur collègues). Harry l'attrapa par le bras et ils commencèrent à chercher un moyen de s'en tirer pendant que Ron et Hagrid tiraient sur les soldats. Personne n'avait vu un Percy paniqué qui s'était enfui en trainant Neville derrière lui dès que les gardes avaient dépassé leur hauteur (en fait ils n'avaient pas vu les droïdes, pour eux c'est l'équivalent d'une machine à café)  
  
Bon, j'pourrai pas les retenir encore pendant très longtemps » cria Ron  
  
Euh, vous êtes venus me sauver et vous n'aviez même pas de plan pour vous en sortir ? répliqua Hermione  
  
Mon c?ur, c'est lui le cerveau, enfin si on peut dire » lui rétorqua Ron en désignant Harry  
  
Mon dieu.si c'est lui le cerveau de l'équipe on est dans la mer.. Euh la panade. » dit la princesse d'un air accablé (mais jamais, oh non jamais elle n'aurait dit le mot qui commence par M, on est pas princesse pour rien voyons, un peu de tenue)  
  
Elle décida apparemment de prendre les choses en main, attrapa un des pistolets laser d'Harry et se mit à tirer sur les gardes à son tour en se rapprochant du mur où se tenaient Hagrid et Ron.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? » demanda un Weasley énervé  
  
Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous sauve, non ? Et comme vous semblez être en manque de cervelle dans votre équipe je me dévoue ! Allez, dans le conduit des ordures, vite !  
  
Elle sauta à l'interieur laissant Ron et Hagrid interloqué. Hagrid regarda le conduit.  
  
Groumph !  
  
Hagrid, mais si tu passe, bon c'est ptet un peu étroit mais ça ira !  
  
Hagrid sauta à son tour et Harry dû le pousser fortement pour le faire passer. Ron jeta un dernier coup d'?il à Harry qui allait disparaître à son tour dans le conduit et lui dit.  
  
Super fille ! Je pense que si je ne la tue pas avant, je commencerai à bien l'aimer !  
  
Harry éclata d'un rire sonore et glissa, bientôt suivit par Ron.  
  
  
  
A l'intérieur de la décharge, 


	4. 4

Bon, disclaimer. Rien n'est à moi.RIEN :'( Enfin si, l'intrigue débile est à moi (quoi ya pas de quoi être fière ?lol), merci aux zentilles personnes qui ont mis des reviews sous la menace (enfin sauf ptite fleur la fée à qui je serai éternellement reconnaissante pour avoir été ma première revieweuse). Alors même si presque personne lit cette fic débile en dehors de ceux que je menace à coups de pyjama lapins, je continuerai! Ah oui ya une idée dedans que j'ai piqué à Rid mais on s'en fout il lit pas ma fic lol  
Le petit groupe avait finalement réussit à échapper aux gardes du DEGM en se jetant dans le vide ordure. Arrivés à destination ils découvrirent une cale remplie d'éléments en décomposition plus ou moins reconnaissables. Hagrid n'avait pas l'air rassuré mais Harry était très content :  
  
« Waouh, vous avez vu ma glissade ? Génial, on recommence ? Ah tien ya un truc bizarre là »  
  
« Harry ! NOOOONNNNNN » s'écria Ron  
  
Trop tard, Harry avait sorti du tas un autoradio qui passait une compil des chansons maudites de la galaxie, de Laurie aux L5 en passant par Dorothée. Malgré les cris d'horreur et d'agonie de ses amis, il se mit à chanter et danser jusqu'à ce que le reste de pile tombe à plat, ce qui mit tout de même une bonne heure, laissant les tympans des autres presque irrémédiablement détruits. Hagrid poussa un grognement de soulagement à la fin mais il fut vite suivit par un hurlement de crainte.  
  
«Hagrid, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Harry de son air tellement candide avec les yeux pétillants etc.  
  
« Euh, Harry, je voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais tu sais que tu as une tentacule de ce que j'appellerai à vue de nez un calamar géant, quoique je n'ai pas en ma disposition pour l'instant toutes les informations nécessaires pour l'affirmer.. » commença Hermione mais elle fut coupée par Ron  
  
« Et voilà, en plus elle arrête pas de parler ! Son altesse sait-elle que dans des moments critiques comme celui ci il faut parfois laisser la place à l'action ?  
  
« Non mais comment osez vous me parler sur ce ton ? J'essaie juste d'évaluer les possibilités de nous en sortir dans une pareille situation ! » répondit Hermione qui commençait à s'échauffer..  
  
« Bien ! Si vous m'aviez laisser prendre tout en main, on serait déjà sortis ! » lança Ron  
  
« NON MAIS VRAIMENT ! Quelle mauvaise foi, vous n'êtes qu'un minable petit...  
  
«GROUMPH !!!!!!!!! » grogna Hagrid  
  
« QUOI ENCORE ? » s'écrièrent en même temps Hermione et Ron  
  
Hagrid montra de la tête le tas de déchets sur lequel Harry était, il riait beaucoup à présent, apparemment le pseudo calamar le chatouillait en voulant l'entraîner vers le fond !  
  
« AHHHH, Harry tiens bon ! » cria Ron en se précipitant pour l'attraper. Mais il était trop tard, le rire si particulièrement niais de Potter s'était éteint dans les profondeur de la décharge.  
  
« C'est votre faute ! » dit Hermione à Ron d'un ton haineux  
  
« Non mais ça va pas ? Si vous m'aviez pas fait perdre mon temps avec vos répliques de dictionnaire on en serait pas là ! »  
  
« Oui mais vous auriez du l'empêcher de mettre cette musique démoniaque, c'est ça qui l'a attiré jusqu'à la surface ! »  
  
« Je suis pas Dieu non plus ! Et vous alors vous.. »  
Mais Ron fut interrompu par un « plot » sonore et vit Harry surgir du tas d'ordure sous lequel il avait précédemment disparu.  
  
« Salut ! » lança Harry en souriant  
  
« Salut ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE ? ON PENSAIT QUE T'ETAIT MORT ? » hurla Hermione  
  
« Hé du calme mon chou, c'est mon boulot de gueuler sur Harry, hum..NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN » Finit le rouquin, le visage aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux (si c'est possible)  
  
« Euh, désolé de vous avoir inquiété mais bon, vous savez, je suis increvable, non je rigole pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai le gène du héros, je peux pas mourir comme ça, vous en faites pas, même quand vous serez morts dans un accident de vaisseau, ou bien tué par des gardes, ou bien écrasés par Hagrid, je serai encore vivant ! C'est bien hein ? » commença Harry  
  
« Hum » Ron faisait des efforts pour rester calme et Hermione s'était lancée dans la destruction méthodique de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle avec son pistolet laser. Tout à coup les murs se mirent à bouger.  
  
« Groumph ? »  
  
« Non Hagrid j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais ça doit pas être bon » répondit Weasley au wookie  
  
« Ahhhhh, regardez, les murs, ils se rapprochent ! » Cria la princesse paniquée  
  
« Vous en fait pas pour moi, je ne mourrai pas ! Détendez vous ! » dit calmement Harry, avant d'être brusquement réduit au silence par 3 coups droits simultanés.  
  
« Attendez un peu ! Neville et Percy sont pas là ? Mon petit c?ur vous pouvez me donner l'émetteur d'Harry » demanda Ron  
  
« JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PETIT C?UR ! Tenez ! » répondit Hermione tout en lançant l'émetteur droit sur la tête de Ron, qui évita de justesse le Knock Out grâce à Harry, qui se réveillant, s'était levé et était entré dans la trajectoire de l'engin, ce qui l'endormi une seconde fois.  
  
« Bien visé Votre Altesse ! » ajouta Weasley d'un ton sarcastique « je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait ça au... »  
  
« GROUMPH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Ah oui merde, désolé Hagrid, les murs.. »  
  
« Je vais finir en charpie coincée avec des imbéciles.. » se lamenta la princesse  
  
«Chuttttt, attendez j'appelle Percy » dit Ron en prenant le micro « PERCY, PERCY RAMENE TES FESSES ICI OU JE VIENS TE LES BOTTER ! Merde, où est ce qu'il est encore passé... »  
De leur côté Neville et Percy se cachaient, enfin surtout Percy, lorsque Grabb et Goyles firent leur apparition. Résistant à l'envie de se mutiler les circuits après avoir vu l'horreur de si près, Percy réussit à articuler :  
  
« Quel boucan là dedans, si vous vous dépêchez vous les attraperez, ils sont au niveau 5 ! Je suis sûr qu'on vous donnera une jolie récompense si vous les attrapez, peut être même euh..un...un kinder surprise ! »  
  
« Un vrai ? Avec une surprise dedans ? » s'extasia Crabb  
  
« Oui oui, un vrai de vrai, allez dépêchez vous » dit le droïde  
  
« Waouh, t'as entendu ça Goyles ? Merci pour le tuyau ! »  
Neville et Percy restèrent un petit moment à les regarder s'éloigner de leur pas réjoui, d'une part parce qu'ils avaient gobé l'histoire des kinder, mais aussi parce que, de derrière, l'uniforme du DEGM est encore plus moulant et qu'un tel traumatisme ne s'oublie pas facilement...  
Dans la décharge les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, les murs étaient de plus en plus proches et bientôt ils seraient tous broyés atrocement. Tous, ah non, pas Harry, qui prenait tout de fois la chose assez bien. De leur côté Ron et Hermione tentaient vainement de repousser la pression des murs.  
  
« Ah je pensais pas finir comme ça, dans un tas d'ordure, entre le garçon- qui-va-survivre, un wookie et une princesse intellectuelle » soupira Ron  
  
« Ahhhhh » cria Hermione, Ron lui pris la main pour la rassurer, mais comme il n'est pas une très bonne fréquentation, elle la lui repris, après tout elle n'avait pas envie qu'on retrouve son cadavre main dans la main avec lui. Mais bon, si ils se font écraser, est ce qu'on distinguera encore leurs mains ?  
  
C'est pendant qu'elle se livrait à cet intéressant débat intérieur que des grésillements se firent enfin entendre dans l'émetteur.  
  
« Euh ? Quelqu'un m'entend ? Harry ? Commandant Weasley ? Votre Altesse Royale et Sérénissime ? »  
  
« Percy c'est toi ? » demanda Ron en attrapant le micro « Bouge toi et éteint le mécanisme de recyclage des déchets de la décharge du niveau de la prison ! »  
  
« Mais ? »  
  
« PAS DE MAIS ON VA SE fAIRE APPLATIR PAR CES PUTAINS DE MURS »  
  
« NEVILLE éteint tout, vite !!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria le droïde à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
Un bruit de tôle froissée mélangé à des cris déchirants se firent entendre dans l'émetteur de Percy.  
  
« NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN » cria le robot  
  
« On t'as bien eu ! Même pas mal ! » Dit Ron  
  
« Quoi ?????? » puis Percy tomba dans les pommes (ça peut s'évanouir un robot ?lol)  
  
« Euh, bon Neville alors, tu nous ouvre la trappe pour sortir de là ? »  
  
« Biiiiiiiipppppppppppp »  
  
« Merci ! »  
A/N : Je sais je sais, pas de Dark Rogue cette fois, désolée, mais y'en aura dans le chapitre prochain, promis ! 


	5. CINQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Déjà le chapitre 5 ! Jusqu'où irons-nous comme ça ? Bon, je suis sure que je vais réussir à faire peur à tout le monde avant la fin mais même sans personne pour lire c'est pas bien de laisser un truc inachevé, au cas (improbable) où dans un ou deux ans, une personne gravement atteinte décide de lire cette fic et tente de se suicider en ne trouvant pas la fin (OUI CA M'ENERVE TOUTES CES FICS SANS FIN SUR CE SITE ! hum... Pardon...) Donc, Tout le monde s'en doute déjà, mais RIEN ne m'appartient, je m'amuse bête avec les personnages d'Harry Potter qui sont à JK Rowling (mais si elle veut m'en donner je suis d'accord) et l'histoire de Star Wars qui appartient certainement à quelqu'un, mais comme je sais pas qui, je présume que c'est Georges Lucas (Georges si tu m'entends, dit à Ewan de se raser la barbe dans l'Episode 3 !). Ah oui svp, il y a un joli lien en bas de la page, à gauche, grâce auquel on peut envoyer des reviews à un pauvre auteur désespéré.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid étaient enfin sortis de la décharge et avaient atterri dans un couloir désert .  
  
« Bon, si on évite les conseils féminins à partir de maintenant, on s'en sortira peut être vivants... » lança Ron  
  
« Espèce de misogyne imbécile, vous serviriez de barbecue aux gardes du DEGM sans moi à l'heure qu'il est » répliqua Hermione.  
  
« Oui mais j'aurai aussi pu me réincarner en crêpe grâce à vous ! »  
  
« Au moins une crêpe ça se tait de temps en temps »  
  
« C'est VOUS qui me reprochez de trop parler ??? »  
  
« Et alors ???? Un individu narcissique, orgueilleux et imbu de sa personne autant que vous l'êtes, doit adorer s'écouter parler ! »  
  
« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite garce ingrate et .. »  
  
Ron fut interrompu par le volume 5 de l'Encyclopédie universelle de poche en 58 volumes qui rencontra sa mâchoire assez violemment . Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où la princesse le sortait car une tentacule visqueuse venait d'apparaître dans le couloir sortant par la trappe de la décharge. Hagrid poussa un « Groumphhhhhh !!!! » terrorisé alors qu'Harry paraissait content.  
  
« Rex ! Oh, le gentil calamar, il m'a suivit ! » Dit-il, très joyeux d'avoir retrouvé la créature qui voulait le manger (mais bon, comme il est increvable c'est pas grave)  
  
Ron dégaina son pistolet laser pour empêcher la bestiole d'attraper Harry, il n'avait pas envie de retourner le chercher dans la décharge et subir un régime express, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
  
« Non, on va nous entendre ! » dit elle  
  
« Bang »  
  
« VOUS POUVIEZ VRAIMENT PAS M'ECOUTER ? » s'écria-t-elle « Je ne sais ni qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez mais maintenant c'est moi qui commande ! »  
  
« Ecoutez moi bien Votre Grandeur, je ne reçoit d'ordres de personne d'autre que de moi-même ! » répliqua Ron  
  
« Comment avez vous fait pour survivre ? » répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil  
  
« Bouhouhouuuuuuuuu, vous avez fait mal à Rex, il est parti » pleurnicha Harry  
  
«...... »  
  
Finalement la princesse haussa les épaules et parti devant alors que Harry et le wookie la suivait, pendant que Ron restait à l'arrière en grognant contre l'émancipation des femmes...  
*A/N : on a pas vu Sirius depuis longtemps, mais ne vous en faites pas, il poursuit tranquillement son chemin pour bousiller le système de contrôle de l'Etoile de la Mort. Voilà, merci de votre compréhension. Lol*  
Le petit groupe arriva à un croisement et Hermione appela Percy pour lui demander leur chemin.  
  
« Votre très Grande et très Sérénissime Altesse se trouve juste derrière le hangar »  
  
« Merci »  
  
« Oh de rien son Altesse est...Biiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp »  
  
« merci Neville »  
  
« Bip »  
  
Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent juste devant l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
« Vous êtes venus dans cette chose ? Vous avez plus de cran que je croyais » dit Hermione  
  
Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais des gardes firent leur apparition.  
  
« Tuez les ! »  
  
« Hermione ! Emmenez Harry au vaisseau ! » cria Ron  
  
« Et toi ? » demanda calmement Harry au milieu des tirs sans se soucier le moins du monde d'être pris pour cible  
  
Mais Ron avait déjà disparu à un angle du couloir.  
  
« Bon, il a peut être du courage.. » soupira Hermione, puis regardant Harry « Si tu lui répète ça je te tue »  
  
Mais Harry était déjà en train de courir après Weasley, le gène du héros ne laisse vraiment aucun répit...Hermione essayait de le rattraper quand l'alarme se mit à sonner.  
De son côté Sirius (enfin) avait réussit à saboter une partie du poste de commande, il se dirigeait vers le hangar quand une ombre apparu devant lui. C'était Dark Rogue qui semblait l'attendre. Il alluma son sabre laser, qui bizarrement avait une lueur rose, ça n'aurait pas été dérangeant si son propriétaire n'avait pas été Dark Rogue, qui affichait une phobie particulièrement violente contre les couleurs. En effet, il ne supportait que le noir et le blanc, son gros progrès avait été de maîtriser la couleur rouge de son sabre laser, mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et il en faisait toujours des cauchemars.  
  
Heureusement, la couleur originale du sabre revint lorsqu'il le frappa violemment par terre, accablé de terreur. Il s'en empara courageusement et fit de nouveau face à Sirius, qui le regardait avec stupeur, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Je t'attendais Sirius, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, enfin » dit Rogue  
  
Sirius, qui avait repris ses esprits et qui avait passé le stade du fou rire alluma à son tour son sabre laser et se mit en position d'attaque.  
  
« La dernière fois c'était moi l'élève, mais maintenant je suis le plus fort ! MWHAHAHAHAHAH..... » s'écria Dark Rogue avant d'être arrêté par son asthme.  
  
« T'as toujours pas réglé ton problème d'asthme ? tsssssss, et après ça fait la chochotte » répliqua Black  
  
« Je t'ai DEJA dit que cette fois là j'avais été emporté par le feu de l'action et que je m'étais trop énervé ! »  
  
« Mouais...c'est ce qu'on dit ! »  
  
« Comment oses tu ? Je vais te faire ta fête ! »  
  
« Je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois que t'as essayé t'as failli mourir à cause du manque d'air »  
  
« Oui mais maintenant j'ai un inhalateur intégré ! MWHAHAHAHAHA..Keuf keuf... »  
  
« Ca marche pas très bien à ce que je vois ! »  
  
« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui a jamais ou me soulager » repris doucement Rogue  
  
« Je me souviens surtout qu'il fallait toujours que tu portes ce satané casque au lit ! »  
  
« Et alors, tu disais que tu me trouvais sexy avec.. » sanglota Rogue  
  
« Ben j'ai menti...et puis quand je vois ce que tu es devenu je regrette pas d'être parti ! » ajouta Sirius  
  
« Tu es parti avec ce... ce... cet animal ! Argh quand je pense que je n'avais rien vu de ce qui ce passait entre toi et ce wookie-garou (je sais ça fait pitié comme nom mais là le minable réservoir de mon inspiration est à sec lol) ! »  
  
« LAISSE REMUS EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA !»  
A la mention du nom de Remus Lupin, Dark Rogue se attaqua Sirius avec violence. Il se défendait bien, mais Rogue était emporté par sa colère.  
Ron et Hagrid étaient revenus au hangar, l'état d'alerte avait bloqué toutes les portes et les soldats du DEGM étaient restés coincés du mauvais côté (certains même en dessous). Ils songeaient à commencer à jouer aux cartes mais Hermione, tirant Harry par le bras réapparu.  
  
« Vous étiez sensés rester ici non ? » Demanda Ron, l'air passablement énervé  
  
« Depuis quand je suis sous vos ordres ? » Rétorqua la princesse  
  
« Je sauve votre royal petit cul DEUX FOIS, et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? »  
  
« Non, J'AI SAUVE LE VOTRE AUSSI ! »  
  
« AH OUAIS ? »  
  
« ON NE DIT PAS OUAIS A UNE PRINCESSE, ON DIT OUI VOTRE ALTESSE »  
  
« Euh » tenta Harry  
  
« QUOI ? » hurlèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps (ils ont un don pour ça faut croire)  
  
« Euh, là bas sur la plate forme, c'est pas Sirius avec ce mec déguisé en boite de conserve ? »  
  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à les avoir remarqués, les soldats qui gardaient l'Eclair de Feu avaient quitté leur poste pour lancer des paris sur le futur vainqueur.  
  
« C'est le moment ! Allons y ! » dit Ron « VOUS AUSSI ! » ajouta-t-il pour Hermione  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Eclair de Feu, mais pendant ce temps une troupe de gardes, dirigée par Malefoy, venu secourir l'homme de sa vie allait entourer Sirius. Ce dernier vit qu'il était perdu et Rogue en profita pour l'atteindre et le couper proprement en deux (heureusement que le laser ça cautérise, sinon tant de rouge aurait pu lui donner la nausée).  
  
Harry en voyant son nouvel et néanmoins cher ami et substitut de père pendant 48 heures tranché en deux cria « Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn » et se rua vers lui. Les soldats l'ayant enfin remarqué ouvrirent le feu et Dark Rogue s'avança vers lui.  
  
« Harry qu'est ce que tu glandes ? Viens ici, vite ! » lui cria Ron  
  
« Harry c'est trop tard ! » Ajouta Hermione  
  
« Dépêchez vous ! » hurla Percy, Neville sur les talons, ils avaient réussit à bidouiller le système de contrôle et s'étaient perdu à cause du sens de l'orientation lamentable de Neville.  
  
« Cours Harry ! Cours ! » dit la voix de Sirius  
  
Harry, qui commençait à chercher d'où venait la voix, fut soulevé par Hagrid qui l'amena enfin dans le vaisseau.  
Ron était déjà aux commandes et décolla enfin hors de l'Etoile de la Mort. Sauvés, enfin presque... 


	6. ben 6

Merci Arna ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (pleure de joie). Merci aussi à mes chères Han et Ela pour vos reviews (et votre courage) ! Ela, désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre, mais je crois pas que j'ai le courage de changer le rating en R pour l'instant (non ne me frappe pas). Sinon j'ai relu les chapitres précédents et il me semble évident qu'Harry a perdu son cerveau quelque part entre le chapitre 3 et le 4 à mon avis (mais je n'ai pas pu déterminer où). Encore un mystère non résolu...  
  
Sinon Harry Potter &co ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'univers de star wars, je continue juste à faire mumuse avec les deux. Je veux juste dire au fabriquant de mon magnétoscope (que je ne nommerait pas) que je le HAIS car il ne lit pas les cassettes US, snif, on m'avait prêté des K7de Star Wars en vo et j'ai même pas pu les regarder, je dois me contenter du doublage français (vé m'acheter les dvd un jour, un jour lointain alors, quand j'aurai de l'argent). Voilà alors même si ma vie est hautement passionnante je crois que j'ai fini, alors lisez et apres reviews (hein svp, svp svp).  
Harry, ravagé par la perte de Sirius s'était enfermé dans un mutisme total pendant la durée de la fuite de l'Eclair de Feu hors de l'Etoile de la mort, ce qui, grace à Ron et Hagrid s'était limité à environs 30 secondes.  
  
Décidant alors que son deuil était suffisant, il voulu se lever et aller massacrer les affreux-méchants-pas-beaux qui lui avait pris son nouvel ami. Après tout, en tant que héros, c'est la moindre des choses de venger ses amis !  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever, la princesse Hermione, pleine de bonnes intentions, s'était mis en tête de le consoler et avait couvert ses épaules avec une couverture. Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était tellement inquiet pour lui, voulu lui en faire la remarque, après tout, il ne connaissait Sirius que depuis 2 jours. Ce qui le rendait triste par contre c'était de ne pas avoir pu récupérer le sabre laser de son parrain, il aurait bien voulu en avoir deux, mais bon tant pis. Et puis il pensa aussi à Rex, son gentil calamar, qui était de nouveau seul dans cette décharge sinistre. A cette idée insoutenable il se mit à sangloter.  
  
« Je... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je ne le reverrai plus, plus jamais alors ? Bouhooouuuhouuuuuu » Pleura-t-il  
  
« Harry, ça va aller, je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est ainsi, Sirius est parti, c'est trop tard... » Répondit doucement la princesse, pensant que Potter pleurait son parrain  
  
Harry allait lui répliquer qu'il ne pleurait pas à cause de Sirius Black mais à cause de Rex, s'interrompit lorsqu'elle le serra gentiment dans ses bras. Il n'était plus tellement malheureux de la perte de son calamar grâce à ça, c'était agréable comme sensation pensa-t-il. Il décida qu'il pouvait bien faire semblant d'être malheureux, surtout qu'il venait de se rendre compte que les individus féminins de l'espèce humaine étaient pourvus d'excroissances bizarres mais agréables au niveau des pectoraux. Il essaya de toucher pour approfondir sa découverte mais un autre tome de l'Encyclopédie Universelle de Poche en 58 volumes lui heurta subitement le crâne, suivit peu après du bras de Percy.  
  
Désormais étalé sur le sol du vaisseau, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, peut être que ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de la poitrine d'Hermione était un secret extrêmement dangereux, qui déclenchait automatiquement une salve de coups.  
  
Il distinguait nettement le volume 24 qui l'avait si méchamment frappé dans la main de la princesse, qui affichait une mine furieuse. Puis il se tourna de l'autre côté et vit Percy, couché à ses cotés qui semblait etre la proie d'une lente agonie, son bras avait été sauvagement arraché.  
  
Décidant qu'il devait punir le coupable de cet infâme méfait en tant qu'héros de la galaxie, il chercha l'auteur de l'atroce mutilation de son ami droïde. Il n'eut pas à investiguer longtemps puisque l'arme du crime, le bras de Percy, était dans la main de Ron, qui avait l'air contrarié également.  
  
Se félicitant d'être un si bon enquêteur, Harry décida de se lever. En effet il avait découvert tout ça en restant au sol, et comme il était un grand fan de Derrick, il se dit qu'il était temps de poser des questions.  
  
« Hermione ? » appela-t-il d'un ton assuré  
  
« Harry...C'est VRAIMENT pas le moment là » répondit-elle d'un ton furieux  
  
« euh...Bon, alors RON ? Pourquoi le bras de Percy ? »  
  
« Ecoute Harry, je crois que, en un sens, j'essayais de te sauver du péril de l'Encyclopédie, mais malheureusement c'était trop tard...Désolé ! » dit- il en esquivant justement le tome 41 qui passa à un millimètre de sa tête.  
  
« Argggghhhhhhhh, mon sang...je me meurt, noonnnnn, ô je vois de la lumière, maman c'est toi ? » agonisait toujours Percy  
  
« Percy, tu n'as pas de sang, aucune hémorragie en vue et malgré la barbarie d'une certaine brute aux cheveux roux, tu devrait survivre ! » s'énerva la princesse  
  
« Bip biiippppppp » bipa (mwais on va dire que c'est ça le cri du droïde lol) Neville  
  
« Oui Neville, t'as raison, il n'a pas de mère non plus »  
Hermione regardait Ron avec insistance, en lançant de petits coups de têtes vers Percy. Croyant tout d'abord qu'elle souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, il se dit que le geste d'Harry avait du achevé de lui péter les plombs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il tenait toujours le bras du droïde. Il s'approcha de lui et s'excusa maladroitement :  
  
« Désolé j'ai pris le premier truc que j'avais sous la main, je vais demander à Hagrid de te réparer »  
  
« Mais POURQUOI mon bras ? » se lamenta Percy  
  
« Ben sur le coup j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit »  
  
« Comme si ça vous arrivait souvent... » intervint la princesse  
Ron allait répliquer, mais Harry, gravement perturbé par cette discussion et aussi par le fait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué dans sa carrière d'enquêteur, se mit à jouer avec son sabre laser pour se détendre. Après tout c'est un traumatisme immense de se rendre compte qu'on ne parviendra jamais à égaler un héros comme Derrick (il est tellement rapide ce mec).  
  
Apres quelques dommages sur le vaisseau, l'autre bras de Percy en moins, tous les poils du bras d'Hagrid épilés et la jupe d'Hermione passablement raccourcie, ils parvinrent enfin à retirer le sabre laser des mains d'Harry.  
  
Ouf, ce n'était que des dégats minimes, une telle arme dans les mains de quelqu'un comme Potter est une arme de destruction massive, ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortis.  
Toutefois, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Hagrid, qui s'était retiré dans le cockpit pour évaluer les dommages causés à la pilosité de son avant bras gauche, avait repéré les petits vaisseaux moches du DEGM.  
  
« GROUMMMMPPPPHHHH » Cria-t-il  
  
« Quoi ? Merde c'est pas vrai ! » répondit Ron  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« La patrouille du DEGM nous pourchasse »  
  
« Mais vous.. »  
  
La princesse fut interrompue par un grand choc qui atteignit l'Eclair de Feu et qui la propulsa sur Ron. Ce dernier commençait à comprendre le comportement d'Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car le vaisseau venait d'être touché une deuxième fois.  
  
Vous connaissez les hommes et leurs vaisseaux, c'est pratiquement une histoire d'amour. Ron était extrêmement furieux qu'on touche à son « bébé » et pris les choses en mains.  
  
« Hermione, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aider Hagrid au cockpit, avec son bras handicapés vous serez pas trop de deux ! »  
  
« euh. » Elle allait répliquer par réflexe qu'elle n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres, mais la lueur de folie furieuse dans les yeux de Ron l'en dissuada « j'y vais »  
  
« Bon, Percy est définitivement KO, Neville, essaie de le réparer rapidement pour qu'il puisse nous aider » continua-t-il  
  
« Bipppp »  
  
« Bien, maintenant le plus dur. Harry, écoute moi bien ! »  
  
« Oui ? » répondit Potter, qui regardait les vaisseaux d'un air fasciné  
  
« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à canarder les vaisseaux »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? ils sont jolis »  
  
« Hum.. (respire Ron, respire) en fait c'est eux les méchants et il faut les abattre, je croyais que t'avais le gène du héros »  
  
« QUOI ? DES MECHANTS ? OU CA ????? » ça y est le mécanisme s'était mis en marche et tout ce que pouvait produire le cerveau d'Harry était « Tue les méchants, sauve les gentils » ce qui était tout de même beaucoup de mots en même temps.  
  
Ron soupira, de résignation ou de soulagement, ça on le saura jamais, Hermione vint lui demander s'il était sur de sa décision.  
  
« Oui mon chou.. »  
  
« JE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHOU, JE.. » Mais Ron ne releva même pas et continuai tranquillement  
  
« On a pas le choix, de toute façon Harry a déjà montré son potentiel de destruction, en plus les canons lasers ne peuvent pas être tourné contre l'Eclair de Feu lui même, c'est déjà ça. Bon HARRY, ON Y VA »  
  
(N/A ne me demandez pas comment ils ont le temps de se raconter tout ça alors qu'ils sont poursuivit par toute une troupe de vaisseaux ennemis, enfin, n'oublions pas que ces vaisseaux sont conduits par des soldats en PVC moulants.)  
Ils s'installèrent aux commandes des canons lasers et Hermione, perplexe, rejoignit Hagrid dans le cockpit pendant que Neville réparait courageusement Percy (et il en faut du courage pour supporter ses gémissements)  
  
« Ils arrivent trop vite ! » cria Hermione dans le haut parleur  
  
« Groumph ! » confirma Hagrid  
  
De leur côté Ron et Harry étaient submergés par les tirs. Cependant la valeur destructrice du jeune Potter n'était plus à faire. En effet, il réussissait à abattre les vaisseaux par dizaines, et les compétences des pilotes du DEGM faisaient le reste. En fait, ils étaient tellement perturbés par les explosions qui les entouraient qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer (enfin autant qu'ils le pouvaient avant) et s'entretuaient, un peu comme les gardes de l'Etoiles de la Mort, bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il fallait des qualifications supérieures pour être pilote..Mais bon en ce moment, les bonnes recrues se font rares alors..  
  
L'Eclair de Feu fut violemment touché par des tirs désespérés d'un vaisseau apparemment en pilotage automatique, son pilote s'étant ejecté de l'appareil en plein vol, mais ne sachant pas qu'il ne survivrait pas dans l'espace, il avait fuit avec les moyens du bords. Paix à son âme.  
  
Sur l'Eclair de Feu Hagrid commençait à paniquer.  
  
« GROUMPHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Calme toi Hagrid ! » lui cria Hermione, pas vraiment plus détendue, puis elle s'adressa à Ron dans le micro « Ron ! Les commandes latérales ne répondent plus ! »  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas ! Il va tenir bon ! »répondit la voix du jeune homme dans le haut parleur  
  
« Il en a de bonnes lui... » grommela la princesse  
De son côté Ron adressait un mantra à son vaisseau chéri qui en gros lui demandait de tenir bon..   
  
Harry, entendant la détresse de ses amis qui n'étaient pas increvable comme lui, décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Avec fureur il se mit à décimer les rangs de l'armée du DEGM. Après quelques minutes de stupeur, Ron suivit son exemple.  
«TIENS PREND CA DANS TA FACE DE MECHANT-PAS-BO » cria haineusement Harry en explosant un énième vaisseau. Malheureusement, son énervement l'avait conduit à sauter partout et il se cogna le crâne contre un bord du cockpit ( N/A si avec tout se qu'il se prend dans la tête il n'a ni hémorragie cérébrale ni traumatisme crânien c'est un miracle.. Ahhhhh, j'oublie toujours qu'il peut pas mourir..Bon reprenons)  
  
Heureusement qu'il avait presque anéanti toute l'armée à ce moment là, Ron n'eut plus à finir le reste.  
  
« ON A REUSSIT !!!! » s'écria-t-il  
  
« OUAIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS » cria la princesse en étreignant Hagrid (dites, un wookie ça peut rougir ?)  
  
« je crois que je vais vomir, j'ai l'estomac complètement retourné » dit Percy, fraichement réparé par Neville  
  
« Percy ? »  
  
« Oui Votre Altesse Sérénissime ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas d'estomac »  
  
« ... »  
  
« BIP ! » Fit joyeusement Neville  
  
« Neville ! C'est... c'est outrageant, retire ça tout de suite, c'est même pas vrai » lui dit Percy  
Dark Rogue était au lit avec Malefoy dans ses bras et regardait l'espace à travers sa fenêtre en attendant que Draco se reveille. Le pauvre avait été gravement choqué par le retour de Sirius, et malgré l'assurance de Severus qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour lui, il avait du le lui prouver avec encore plus de sadomasochisme que d'habitude. Il était éreinté et avait fait 3 crises d'asthme dans la nuit à cause des efforts qu'il avait du fournir. Et oui, il n'était plus aussi jeune et Draco lui était en grande forme. D'ailleurs il venait de se réveiller avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, mais ce n'était pas le moment pensa tristement Dark Rogue.  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu sais, ils ont réussit à filer, ils sont passé dans l'hyper espace »  
  
« Oh non, j'aurai adoré les torturer »  
  
« t'en fait pas mon poussin, on a mis un emetteur dans leur vaisseau »  
  
Pour toute réponse Draco se blottit contre le torse froid et décharné de Severus, ses mains se promenant sur son corps squelettique et cireux. Ah si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser vraiment, sans ce foutu inhalateur. Mais bon, cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Pour le moment seulement. Un jour il réussirait à trouver la solution.  
  
En attendant le petit panneau « do not disturb » repris sa place devant la porte. 


	7. 7 quelqu'un auraitil des sugestions pour...

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour « l'Empire contre attaque » et « le retour du Jedi », je les ferais aussi c'était prévu depuis le début (et puis ya tellement matière à raconter entre plus de conneries là dedans...rien que le passage avec Jabba dans le retour du jedi ou mieux « Harry, je suis ton père » tout ce que je peux dire c'est : attendez vous au pire) Hum, en tout cas j'hésite encore pour le rôle de Lando, j'ai bien une petite idée mais je sais pas encore ce que ça pourrait donner... Sinon j'ai identifié le moment où Harry perd son cerveau, c'est tout simplement à l'entrée de la décharge, il lui en restait un peu avant d'y entrer mais il faut croire que Rex lui a aspirer le reste (peut etre que les calamars mutants géants se nourrissent de cervelle humaine... povre Rex, il a du rester sur sa faim...). En tout cas (à part Rex) rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, :'( tout est à JK Rowling et à Georges Lucas.  
********  
Dans l'Eclair de Feu, Ron rejoint Hermione et Hagrid dans le cockpit. Hagrid, son bras toujours atrocement mutilé, tente de déterminer les dommages qu'a subit le vaisseau et sort vérifier le moteur. Ron se tourna vers la princesse, l'air extrêmement fier de lui-même.  
  
« Vous savez, des fois je m'épate moi même ! »  
  
« .. mwais, je pense plutôt qu'ils nous ont laisser partir, c'est la seule explication possible, d'ailleurs, d'après le tome 45 de l'Encyclopédie Universelle de Poche, au chapitre des vaisseaux moches du DEGM ils disent que.. » commença la jeune fille  
  
Ron, s'apercevant du danger au devant duquel il allait en laissant Hermione se servir de ses bouquins pour autre chose que frapper, empoigna le tome 45 de ses mains et le jeta à travers le vaisseau, hors de porté, avec un peu de chance Harry le mangerait à son réveil. La princesse, assistant impuissante à la détérioration de son livre chéri, ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.  
  
« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ESPECE DE #{&@°-{# » s'écria-t-elle en balançant les 57 autres volumes de son encyclopédie presque simultanément sur Ron, le condamnant à une souffrance atroce.  
  
Mais sa folie meurtrière ne s'arrêtait pas là malheureusement, pour elle le crime de Ron était si odieux qu'elle l'acheva avec le bras de Percy, qu'elle arracha violemment, laissant le droïde baignant (enfin selon ses dires) dans son sang.  
  
Le pauvre capitaine de l'Eclair de Feu voyait sa dernière heure arriver quand elle s'empara du sabre laser d'Harry. Par contre elle n'avait pas prévu le réveil de ce dernier, qui, voyant de nouveau Percy mutilé pensait sérieusement qu'un Serial Killer de Bras de Droïde sévissait dans les parages.  
  
Après avoir déposé des offrandes à l'autel dédié à Derrick qu'il avait construit, il décida qu'il avait besoin de son arme favorite pour pouvoir jouer au justicier. Il l'aperçu dans les mains d'Hermione, qui essayait d'atteindre Ron sans couper en même temps les livres qu'il tenait en otage contre lui.  
  
Il tenta une approche pour récupérer son bien mais il glissa sur le tome 45 que Ron avait balancé au début, et tout en s'étalant lamentablement sur le sol, il déchira la couverture...  
  
« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! » Le cri d'horreur d'Hermione avait du être entendu jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie (au moins), et elle retourna sa colère contre Harry.  
  
« Euh Hermione, tu me rend mon sabre laser ? STPPPPPPPPP » demanda Harry  
  
« D'abord je te tue, et apres on verra » répondit la princesse d'un air limite démentiel  
  
« Euh, je voudrais pas dire mais je suis increvable tu sais »  
  
« M'en fout ! J'aurai ta peau !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Ron, soulagé de ne plus être en ligne de mire regardait la poursuite avec beaucoup d'intérêt, de plus la robe que portait la princesse avait été raccourcie par Harry dans le chapitre 6 et ça rendait la scène encore plus intéressante..  
  
Hermione se débrouillait assez bien avec le sabre laser mais elle n'était pas assez rapide pour Potter qui grâce à son gène du héros réussissait à esquiver ses attaques. Toutefois elle gagnait peu à peu du terrain et Hagrid et Neville commençaient les paris. Pour l'instant la côte était à 10 contre 1 en faveur d'Harry (c'est un bon investissement vu qu'il mourra pas de toute façon).  
  
Cependant la princesse aperçu Ron qui regardait ses jambes avec un air qui n'est VRAIMENT pas approprié quand on regarde une personne de sang royal. Sa colère remonta d'un seul coup et elle envoya valser Potter dans un mur d'un seul coup avant d'aller s'occuper du cas de Weasley.  
  
Percy, bien qu'agonisant, n'avait rien loupé de la scène.  
  
« 10 contre 1 pour la princesse Hagrid s'il te plait »  
  
« Groumph ! » acquiesça le wookie  
  
En entendant ça Hermione fut coupée dans son élan, abasourdie par la bassesse masculine, pas un pour défendre son honneur ! Cependant ce moment d'inattention suffit pour que Ron la déséquilibre avec le tome 18 de l'encyclopédie et s'empare du sabre laser, la laissant trébucher sur Neville.  
  
« BIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP » fit-il de douleur (oui vous allez me dire que Neville aussi se plain maintenant..)  
  
« Désolée Neville » répondit-elle en se relevant. Elle venait de se rendre complètement ridicule mais elle n'y pouvait rien, sa réaction quand on touchait ses livres équivalait à celle d'Harry quand on lui parlais de « méchant ». Arggg, comment s'en sortir dignement ?  
  
Elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et se mit à regarder si elle n'avait pas endommagé Neville.  
  
« Ouf, Neville est intact, les informations qu'il transporte sont capitales ! » s'écria-t-elle  
  
Légèrement décontenancé par ce brusque changement de conversation Ron faillit lui faire remarquer son comportement précédent mais il préféra s'abstenir en voyant qu'elle avait déjà ramassé la plupart de ses bouquins. Il continua donc dans la même voie qu'elle.  
  
« Quelles informations ? »  
  
« les plans de l'Etoile de la Mort (tatatammmmmm désolée ça faisait longtemps), on trouvera surement une faille apres l'analyse »  
  
« Euh, vous savez, moi je fait pas ça pour votre truc révolutionnaire, ni même pour vous mon c?ur, je fais juste ça pour le fric alors... »  
  
« Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, si vous aimez le fric à ce point vous serez heureux » répliqua Hermione froidement en tournant les talons, il avait un don pour l'exaspérer. Mais au moins elle avait réussit à réprimer son envie de lui encastrer son encyclopédie dans la tête.  
  
En sortant, elle marcha sur Harry, toujours inconscient et se pencha pour le réveiller. Ce dernier, en ouvrant les yeux, se retrouva face à face au torse si intrigant de la princesse. Se souvenant qu'il avait déjà failli à ses recherches en abandonnant son enquête la fois précédentes pour causes de coups et blessures, il décida que, s'il ne pouvait pas être Derrick, il serait au moins un grand scientifique. Il allait commencer son inspection quand Hermione, le voyant réveillé se leva et lui dit avec colère :  
  
« Ton pote est le dernier des abrutis, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux rester avec quelqu'un qui se fiche de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui et de tous les gens qui l'entoure ! »  
  
Le souvenir douloureux de Rex réapparu dans l'esprit d'Harry et il se souvint de la gentillesse d'Hermione quand ils ont quittés l'Etoile de la Mort. Il se dit qu'elle au moins le comprenait et si elle disant que Ron se fichait de tout ce n'était pas son cas, non, pas du tout, lui il pensait encore à son calamar.  
  
« Ben moi pas, moi je me fiche pas de tout ! » dit-il triomphalement  
  
« Oui Harry je sais bien, Sirius était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour toi, je suis désolée de te parler de l'insensibilité de l'autre abrutis roux alors que tu souffres encore tellement » répondit-elle en s'en allant  
  
Harry se demandait encore pourquoi elle parlait toujours de Sirius mais elle avait bien compris qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Peut être qu'il devait lui proposer d'être la marraine de Rex quand il l'aurait récupéré, mais si ça se trouve elle préfèrerai continuer à balancer des livres avec son ami roux plutôt que jouer à ça avec Rex. Il décida d'en parler à Ron et le rejoignit dans le cockpit.  
  
« Ronnnnnnn »  
  
« Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Tu pense quoi d'Hermione ? »  
  
« Je préfère éviter de penser à elle si possible j'ai encore la maque du tome 32 sur la joue et j'aime pas ça»  
  
« Ouf » pensa Harry, « si il aime pas ça c'est qu'Hermione est libre pour balancer des livres à Rex ! »  
  
« Mais bon, elle a de la répartie et une sacrée paire de jambes - si tu lui dit elle nous tuera tous les deux alors oublie ça - Pourquoi, tu crois qu'elle et moi .. » continua Ron avant d'être coupé  
  
« NON » s'écria Harry, il ne voulait pas que Ron puisse jouer avec Hermione plutôt que Rex. En plus le rouquin avait déjà un vaisseau à lui tout seul et qu'il laisserait sûrement pas conduire son calamar adoré !  
  
Ron regarda Harry bizarrement après avoir entendu son « NON » tonitruant et commença à se poser des questions « est ce que ??? Non, c'est pas possible, enfin.mais.beurk..pauvre Hermione.. »  
  
*********  
  
L'Eclair de Feu s'était finalement posé sur la quatrième lune de Yavin où se trouvait la base des rebelles.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres entraient dans une sorte de vieux temple où ils furent accueillis par les rebelles. Le commandant Rosmerta , la cheftaine de la base serra Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu es vivante !!!!! On avait craint le pire quand on a appris la destruction d'Aldeeran ! Je suis si heureuse !!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Nous n'avons pas le temps, je pense que le DEGM a du nous pister d'une façon ou d'une autre, on a réussit à s'enfuir trop facilement, on doit tout de suite utiliser les informations que détient Neville ! »  
  
Ron était très vexé d'entendre que leur fuite n'était pas seulement du à leur talents et à son superbe vaisseau et Harry était occupé à observer les pectoraux (très) proéminents de Rosmerta. Encore un nouveau sujet d'étude ! il faut dire que chez les Dursley il n'avait pas eu de quoi découvrir la vie vu qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir et que sa tante, le seul individu féminin qu'il ait jamais côtoyé était dépourvue de toute forme.  
L'Etoile de la Mort s'approchait doucement de la planète Yavin. Dark Rogue et Malefoy étaient encore au lit quand le haut parleur annonça qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de la planète. Rogue dormait encore, il était éreinté. Malefoy décida de ne pas le réveiller et d'aller lui préparer un petit déjeuné ! Après tout on ne fait jamais rien de bien le ventre vide ! 


	8. 8 Puisque tt le monde aime mes noms de ...

Bon alors je voudrais déjà m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent (et celui ci d'ailleurs) parce que mes heures de sommeils sont au plus bas et que mon peu d'humour en pâtit lol. Sinon j'ai de gros gros doutes sur le personnage que je pourrais mettre pour Lando, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas (pitié). O_o sinon j'ai remarqué de nouvelles personnes dans mes reviews MERCI MERCI MERCI *petite larme*. Bon on va essayer d'être un peu moins lamentable aujourd'hui pour la peine (ça va etre dur !). Ah oui, j'en profite aussi pour vous donner un lien pour cette fic, si ça vous plait vous pouvez aller sur le site d'elanor (voir dans son profil) à la page des fics et en trouver pleins d'autres sur HP *enfin ça dépend le degres de débilité auquel vous aspirez*  
  
Tous les membres de la base étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion de la base de Yavin, la princesse Hermione, MacGonagal et quelques autres sénateurs se tenaient devant un écran géant.  
  
« Ouéééééééééééé la télé ! » s'écria Harry en s'élançant à la recherche de la télécommande.  
  
Alors qu'il commençait son investigation par le décolleté de Mme Rosmerta, Ron fit intervenir Hagrid, histoire de commencer la réunion d'urgence. Même si Potter peut être extrêmement distrayant, les chasseurs ennemis valent peut être le coup qu'on s'y intéresse. Hagrid entreprit donc de faire lâcher la main d'Harry de l'uniforme du commandant.  
  
« MAIEUH ! Hagrid laisse moi, je cherche la télécommande ! »  
  
« Groumph ! »  
  
« MEME PAS VRAI ! »  
  
Puis, devant l'audience médusée, Harry s'amusa à courir partout pour échapper au wookie, jusqu'à ce que McGonagal lui fasse son regard qui tue.  
  
« Argggh » s'écria Potter, terrorisé en se cachant derrière Hagrid  
  
« Si les enfantillages sont terminés nous allons pouvoir commencer » dit McGonagal «comme vous le savez, l'Etoile de la Mort. »  
  
« TATADAMMMMMMM » s'écria Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher (tout comme l'auteur qui songe à mettre un lien musical à ce nom)  
  
« Si monsieur Potter veut bien me laisser continuer avant d'aller récurer les toilettes wookies de la base » reprit elle en lançant son regard le plus mauvais  
  
« Mais récurer ? pourq.. »  
  
« Silence ! » McGonagal commençait à s'énerver et par sécurité Hermione et Ron bâillonnèrent et attachèrent Harry.  
  
« Donc l'Etoile de la Mort. »  
  
« Gnouff gnourff gnourfffffff » tenta Harry avant d'être définitivement assommé par le superbe crochet du droit de la princesse.  
  
« .hum..*respire Minerva, respire*.l'Etoile de la Mort a une défense imparable en ce qui concerne les attaques massives, ils ont des boucliers presque infaillibles pour les armes de longue portée. Cependant la Princesse Hermione ici présente à réussit à subtiliser les plans et un chasseur isolé serait capable de pénétrer leur ligne de défense. »  
  
« Excusez moi mais comment voulez vous qu'on y arrive seul alors? » demanda Dean Thomas  
  
« Le DEGM ne considère pas un homme seul comme une menace, et puis je ne pense pas que leurs gardes en combinaisons moulantes, et quelles combinaison n'est ce pas ? ah quand j'y.euh.Hum, oui donc leurs gardes ne pourront certainement pas repérer un vaisseau seul, ils peuvent distinguer une escadrille peut être, mais sinon j'en doute » répondit McGonagal « Cependant l'approche ne sera pas facile, il faudra raser le vaisseau et trouver l'élément fragile du vaisseau, qui ne fait que 2m sur 2, puis l'exploser, ce qui entrainera une réaction en chaine qui détruira complètement le vaisseau »  
  
« Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu » dit Seamus Finnigan « comment une si petite cible pourrait entrainer la destruction d'un vaisseau de la taille d'une lune ? »  
  
« Finnigan ! »  
  
« Mais c'est impossible, même pour une machine de réussir à trouver cette faille »  
  
« Gnouff gnnnn gnnouph fnmk mfff » s'écria Harry surexcité qui venait de reprendre conscience (ça veut dire « Meme pas vrai moa je peux le faire »)  
  
Ignorant l'intervention de Potter, McGonagal finit par la réplique que tout le monde attend depuis le début de cette fic ou presque (ou bien juste moi) :  
  
« Que la force soit avec vous »  
De son côté l'Etoile de la Mort se rapprochait de la petite planète verte au grand désarrois de Dark Rogue.  
  
« Arghhh, maudit soient ces satanés rebelles, ils savent que je HAIS le vert, ils sont plus intelligent que je ne croyais, jamais j'aurai mis les pieds ici, en plus je suis allergique au pollen.kof kof mon. mon inhalateur Draco, VITE ! »  
  
« Tenez votre Machiavélique Grandeur ! » répondit Draco en lui tendant son inhalateur à la vitesse de la lumière.  
  
Après quelques minutes Rogue fut de nouveau en mesure de parler, heureusement car quelques minutes de plus et il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de sauter sur Malefoy, tellement chou avec son air inquiet. Mais bon dans une salle de réunion pleines de gens ça aurait pu nuire à son autorité.  
  
«La planete sera ciblée dans 30 minutes Votre Seigneurie » dit Goyle  
  
« Bien, TRES bien, ce sera une journée à déclarer fériée quand nous aurons envahit l'univers, le jour de la mort de Sirius Black et de la fin des rebelles ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH.kof.kof »  
  
Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son asthme que Dark Rogue avait cessé son rire sadique, mais aussi parce que son petit Draco ne riait pas avec lui, il avait l'air triste. C'était encore à cause de Sirius, il n'aimait pas que Rogue en parle devant lui, il était jaloux le pauvre.  
  
Rogue mit fin à la réunion et posa le panneau « do not disturb », il avait besoin de rassurer son petit c?ur.  
  
Dans le hangar de la base des rebelles, Harry jouait avec Neville et Percy en essayant de les toucher avec son sabre laser. Alors qu'il avait réussit à détruire deux vaisseaux de combat et entamer la jambe de Percy, Ron lui lança un pavé sur la tête pour le calmer.  
  
« Mais.maieuh Ron t'aurai pu me tuer ! » s'écria-t-il  
  
« Négatif, t'es increvable »  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Allez, recommence, c'est drôle ! » reprit Potter joyeusement  
  
Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à tester son aptitude à la lapidation le haut parleur fit des grésillements et on entendit la voix de McGonagal :  
  
« Que tout les pilotes se préparent à l'assaut »  
  
Ron laissa tomber l'aglos qu'il tenait et se mit à regarder tranquillement la préparation des autres pilotes. Harry, qui trouvait toute cette agitation à son goût, courrait dans tous les sens pour regarder les boutons des tableaux de bords. D'ailleurs Hagrid dû lui scotcher les mains pour éviter qu'il bidouille trop et qu'il détruise la flotte des rebelles avant même son décollage. La princesse venait de les rejoindre et approuvait largement le geste d'Hagrid. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron d'un air mi- dégoûté mi-triste.  
  
« Alors maintenant que vous avez votre récompense vous fuyez ? »  
  
« Rectification mon c?ur, je ne fuis pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire voilà tout, j'ai des dettes à payer et même dans le cas contraire je ne sais pas si mon crâne pourra supporter encore longtemps les attaques intempestives de l'encyclopédie universelle de poche, je ne suis pas increvable moi »  
  
« 1 : je ne suis pas votre c?ur, 2 : c'est quoi ces insinuations sur l'encyclopédie ?, 3 : vous n'êtes qu'une poule mouillée »  
  
« MOI ? UNE.UNE. Si j'étais effectivement un trouillard, je ne serait pas venu vous délivrer sur l'Etoile de la Mort avec Harry mon c?ur»  
  
« VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA POUR L'ARGENT ! »  
  
« ET ALORS ? »  
  
« Vous prenez Harry avec vous au moins ? »  
  
« .je lui ai déjà demandé, il pourrait être utile pour m'aider à me sortir de mauvais pas, mais son gène du héros l'oblige à rester »  
  
« Et merde »  
  
« Comme vous dites, enfin vu son potentiel de destruction il a des chances de parvenir à liquider définitivement l'Etoile de la Mort »  
  
« Ou bien de liquider notre flotte. »  
  
« c'est un risque à prendre, bon j'y vais moi, il commence à se faire tard ! »  
  
« Et bien prenez bien soin de vous, puisque vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça ! » reprit Hermione avec colère  
  
« .. JE. » commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par Harry qui revenait en courant dans la combinaison orange qu'on lui avait donné.  
  
« Ron !!!!!!!! » cria-t-il « regarde j'ai une belle combinaison !!!! et j'ai un vaisseau aussi !!!!!!!! »  
  
Weasley jetta un coup d'?il sur le vaisseau qu'on lui avait attribué et souffla d'un air affligé à la princesse : « Que la Force soit avec vous mon chou, ça sera pas du luxe »  
  
Le volume 35 de L'Encyclopédie Universelle de Poche en 58 Volumes se rapprocha à une vitesse incroyable du visage de Ron, mais il réussit à esquiver et à attraper le livre devant l'air surpris d'Hermione et lui lança en montant dans l'Eclair de Feu:  
  
« L'expérience mon c?ur, l'expérience ! »  
  
Il ferma la porte assez vite pour entendre les 57 autres volumes s'abattre contre son vaisseau. Par une fenêtre il voyait Harry lui faire de joyeux signes de la main en guise d'au revoir et l'air furieux d'Hermione qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il comprit soudain qu'il avait gardé le tome 35. Pour la faire enrager il dit à Hagrid de démarrer quand même.  
  
Le wookie, tout en mettant les moteurs en marche grogna à l'intention de Ron, qui lui répondit :  
  
« Quoi ?!? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Je sais ce que je fais ! »  
  
« Groumph. »  
  
Ron trouva préférable d'ignorer cette dernière remarque.  
  
Dans le hangar, Harry et Hermione regardaient l'Eclair de Feu s'éloigner.  
  
« C'est vraiment un gros tas de ferraille ce truc.mais Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la princesse  
  
Voyant une occasion de progresser dans ses recherches sur l'anatomie féminine, Harry prit l'air le plus triste qu'il pouvait, si ça avait déjà marché une fois quand Sirius était mort, ça pouvait le refaire.  
  
« Snif, tu sais, Ron, c'était mon ami.bouhouhou, après Rex, c'est lui que je verrai plus. »dit-il  
  
« Tu sais c'est qu'un abrutis égoïste, voleur de tome 35 des encyclopédie des autres, il vaut pas le coup » répondit Hermione doucement  
  
« Si seulement Sirius était làààà, bouhouhouhouuuuuuu » pleurnicha Potter, il savait qu'il avait dit les mots magiques, atterrissage programmé, 5,4,3,2,1.il ouvrit les bras s'attendant à être serré contre les protubérances étranges (mais agréables) d'Hermione ; mais elle esquiva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour se faire avoir une fois de plus mais en cas de doute (il était peut etre sincère qui sait) elle avait quand meme fait un geste de consolation. En plus comment pouvait- elle se défendre correctement avec un tome manquant de l'Encyclopédie.  
  
Légèrement déçu, Harry se résigna à rejoindre son vaisseau pour jouer avec les boutons afin de faire passer le temps quand un pilote l'attrapa par le bras pour le saluer  
  
« Harry ! j'en reviens pas ! tu fait partie des rebelles ? »  
  
« Colin !!! comment tu vas ? »  
  
Les deux amis étaient si content de se voir qu'ils improvisèrent une petite danse de retrouvailles, qu'ils baptisèrent par la suite « Petite Danse de Retrouvaille Par Harry Potter et Colin Crivey » et qui fit le tour des boites de la galaxie, qu'est ce que vous voulez, il suffit d'être célèbre et chaque connerie devient une mode intersidérale.  
  
Après cet exercice éreintant ils furent rejoint par le chef d'escadrille, Olivier Dubois  
  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! »  
  
« Oui c'est lui ! » s'écria Colin surexcité « c'est le meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! »  
  
« J'ai entendu parler des courses de vaisseaux de votre père, j'ai une équipe de compétitions, vous devriez venir me voir un de ces jours si vous avez la moitié du talent de votre père vous devez être plus que bon, je vous parlerai de la Coupe et. » repris Dubois.  
  
« Euh Olivier on a pas une attaque à faire ? » coupa Dean Thomas qui s'impatientait dans son cockpit, il en avait assez d'écouter les vannes de Seamus qui était son copilote. Apparemment tout le monde avait envie de casser du garde du DEGM.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai t'as raison, désolé Harry, mais je m'emporte vite. » continua-t-il pendant que sa copilote le trainait à son vaisseau.  
  
« Bon Harry on reparlera du bon vieux temps plus tard j'ai pleins de photos en plus ! » dit Colin.  
  
Puis ils refirent la « Petite Danse de Retrouvaille Par Harry Potter et Colin Crivey » pour se donner du courage et chacun monta dans son vaisseau. Colin avec Justin Flint-Fetchey et Harry avec Neville qui bippait comme un dingue.  
  
En se préparant pour le décollage, après avoir du changer de vaisseau parce qu'il avait fait griller l'autre en tripotant trop les boutons, Harry entendit la voix de Sirius dans son haut parleur qui lui disait « Que la Force soit avec toi Harry ».  
  
Harry, inquiet que son vaisseau puisse être hanté, tabassa le tableau de commande en balançant Neville dessus. Ce qui nous amena au troisième vaisseau, cette fois bourré d'eau bénite, de crucifix etc.  
  
A/N : c'est tout pour cette fois, le prochain chapitre c'est la bataille et je suis encore plus nulle pour décrire ce genre de scène que le reste, mais bon on verra bien ! Courage. Oubliez pas les reviews ! 


	9. 9 ben j'ai tjs pas de titre et en plus p...

Euh j'ai oublié le disclaimer dans le chapitre 8, mais depuis le chapitre 7 vous en faites pas, j'ai pas obtenu la propriété ni de Harry Potter & co, ni de Star Wars (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer), sinon je serais très riche et en train de bronzer aux Caraïbes au lieu de vous pourrir les neurones avec cette fic débile lol.  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews qu'on m'a gentiment envoyé *re pleure de joie, des gens lisent ma fic* !!!! Mais un truc me travaille, mes noms de chapitres... c'était pas vraiment intentionnellement drole... (enfin si peut etre mais je pensais franchement que ça faisait rire que moi lol). Sinon je crois que j'ai résolu le problème de Lando, vous serez peut etre surpris ;)  
  
Bon alors allons y pour le carnage ! Mael, franchement je crois que j'aurai du te demander ton aide quand meme... mais bon, mon forfait est pas d'accord non plus lol.  
Dans l'espace, l'Etoile de la Mort se rapprochait de la planete Yavin et les vaisseaux moches de son escadrille commençaient à sortir.  
  
De leur côté les rebelles se mettaient en position. Olivier Dubois, le leader commençait à compter ses effectifs.  
  
« Base 1 à base 2, vous m'entendez ? »  
  
« Négatif commandant, nous avons changé de nom, nous sommes maintenant Petit Pois pour tromper l'ennemi ! » dit la voix d'Harry dans son haut parleur  
  
« Potter ? »  
  
« Oui commandant ?»  
  
« La ferme et butte moi ces abrutis de gardes »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que sinon c'est eux qui vont nous buter. »  
  
« Commandant ? » fit une autre voix  
  
« Oui Crivey ? » répondit Dubois  
  
« Laissez moi faire, Harry tu m'entend ? »  
  
« Oui Colin mon copain de moa »  
  
« Harry, c'est des méchants DES MECHANTS »  
  
« Quoi ?Des méchants !!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh » cria Harry en enlevant à peu près 40% des capacité de l'oreille interne de ses coéquipiers.  
C'était les mots magiques évidemment et Harry fonçait désormais avec une rage incontrôlée sur les pauvres gardes du DEGM (oui « pauvres », être obligé de porter des combinaisons moulantes en PVC et finir tué par Potter dans sa transe destructrice de Méchants, même quand on a un QI de gastéropode lobotomisé, c'est dur).  
« Crivey ? »  
  
« Oui commandant ? »  
  
« Merci vous pouvez y aller» répondit Dubois « bon moi j'ai pas fini mon appel »  
  
« Base 1 à Base 3 » reprit-t-il et il commença à exposer son plan d'attaque  
  
« Base 3 est là mais pense qu'un nom comme Aigle de Feu lui irai mieux »  
  
« Base 4 qui est là aussi pense que Base 3 serait mieux sous le nom de Mollusque Paraplégique » fit une autre voix  
  
« Base 3 aimerait faire remarqué à Base 4 que ce n'est pas lui qui a emporté son telletubbie porte bonheur dans son cockpit »  
  
« Base 5 ne savait pas que Base 4 avait un telletubbie, lequel c'est ? »  
  
« Dypsie (A/N j'ai aucune idée de l'orthographe que ça peut avoir, ma science des telletubbies est malheureusement très limitée) »  
  
« Moi j'ai Laa-Laa » répondit Base 5  
  
« Lavande ??? » demanda Base 3  
  
« Seamus ??? » répondit Base 5  
  
« Merde c'est chiant tout ces noms de codes, personne reconnaît personne » dit Base 4  
  
« Au fait Base 4 t'es qui ? » demanda Lavande  
  
« C'est Pavarti » répondit Dean  
  
« Tu sais ça comment qu'elle a un Telletubbie Seamus ? »  
  
« Euh... »  
  
« SEAMUS »  
  
« BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT » Hurla Dubois scandalisé qu'on puisse ignorer son plan.  
  
« Hum...euh regardez la flotte ennemie commandant » intervint Dean  
  
« ... »  
En effet, Harry avait littéralement liquidé les gardes du DEGM, il ne restait que quelques vaisseaux en état qui se ruaient vers l'Etoile de la Mort, et les vaisseaux d'Harry et de Colin improvisaient un ballet aérien. Il faut le dire ces deux là on vraiment le rythme dans la peau.  
  
« Euh...Base 1 à Base 2 » se risqua Dubois  
  
«Petit Pois commandant Petit Pois » répondit Harry  
  
« Hum... » Olivier essayait de se calmer « Base 1 à.. à .. Petit Pois... »  
  
« Oui commandant ? »  
  
« Bien joué, il faut nous approcher de l'Etoile de la Mort maintenant »  
  
« Ok, y'aura des méchants là bas aussi ? »  
  
« Oui, un gros même »  
  
Il y eut un grésillement dans l'écouteur de Dubois mais il ne pu l'entendre, Potter était déjà loin et les bornes SFR dans l'espace c'est pas ça non plus.  
Sur l'Etoile de la Mort la sirène d'alarme se déclencha (enfin) et les deux énormes canons laser se dirigèrent vers le groupe des rebelles (et oui, trop facile si Harry butte l'armée ennemie en 10 secondes, enfin ça m'aurait arrangé pour la narration, j'aurai du le faire...vraiment...).  
  
« Ils sortent l'artillerie lourde chef ! » dit Colin  
  
« J'ai vu, restez hors de portée » répondit-il  
  
« Ici Petit Pois, j'y vais !!!!! »  
  
« Harry ! Non !!! » cria Dubois  
  
« Ya pas grand chose à faire quand il est dans cet état vous savez chef, c'est son gène du héros »  
  
« Oui mais bon même s'il est increvable, si son vaisseau est HS, je vois pas comment il nous aiderait »  
Dans l'Etoile de la Mort, Dark Rogue s'entretenait avec Malefoy, Crabb et Goyles  
  
« Nous avons compté une trentaine de vaisseaux Votre Abomination, mais ils sont si petits qu'ils arrivent à éviter nos turbos-laser » dit Malefoy  
  
« Dites plutôt que vous êtes incapables de viser correctement... Bon, on va devoir y aller à l'ancienne et les buter un par un. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAahhhhrrggggg.. Kof...Kof » s'étouffa Rogue  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas vous enerver comme ça, vous savez que rire sadiquement est mauvais pour votre santé, ne m'obligez pas à rappeler le médecin de bord » le menaça Draco  
  
« Noooonnn, pas Mme Pomfrey, elle est machiavélique, en plus elle porte des couleurs..Hum reprenons nous, on a une alliance rebelle à massacrer voyons ! Bon allez tous à vos vaisseaux ! Quand à toi Draco, on jouera au docteur plus tard ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'?il.  
Dans la salle de contrôle de la planète Yavin, Hermione tentait vainement de se calmer les nerfs. Elle avait déjà attaché Percy contre le mur et l'avait visé avec ses 57 tomes restant de son encyclopédie mais rien n'y faisait, elle était toujours aussi nerveuse, et en plus le tome 35 que l'autre crétin roux lui avait pris était celui avec les exercices de relaxation.  
  
A la pensé de Ron Weasley elle lança le tome 46 avec fureur et manqua de décapiter le pauvre droïde, heureusement celui ci était déjà KO depuis longtemps sinon il l'aurait encore saoulée sur le droit des robots. Elle se tourna vers McGonagall qui discutait tranquillement avec Mme Rosmerta, comme si de rien était.  
  
De nouveaux points firent leur apparition sur le tableau de contrôle, d'autres chasseurs ennemis venaient d'arriver.  
  
« Ici salle de contrôle à tous les vaisseaux, attentions des vaisseaux arrivent sur vous » dit Ginny Weasley, chargée des opérations de contrôle.  
  
« Petit Pois pas « à tous les vaisseaux ! » fit la voix d'Harry  
  
« Oui mais là je parlais vraiment à tous les vaisseaux » répondit Ginny avant de se rendre compte de la personne à qui elle parlait « Vous êtes Harry Potter ???? c'est bien vous ??? »  
  
« Chut, je suis là incognito, appelle moi Petit Pois »  
  
« Wahhhh, je suis une de vos plus grande fan ! Vous êtes si... si. »  
  
« GINNY ! » coupa McGonagal, « C'est pas le moment de demander un autographe ! »  
  
« Désolée... »  
Dans l'espace, Colin Crivey avait des problèmes, un chasseur ennemi le pourchassait, mais vu la poussière de débris que déclenchait le passage destructeur de Potter (et ça rime en plus) il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer.  
  
« Merde Harry tu pourrais te calmer un peu j'y vois rien » dit Colin en essayant d'éviter les tirs ennemis  
  
« Mais Colin, c'est des méchants ! »  
  
« Oui je sais y'en a un derrière moi, mais j'arrive même pas à la voir avec tout ce bordel, si ça continue je vais me faire avoir »  
  
« Tiens bon Colin ! J'arrriiiiivvvveeee »  
  
« Crivey ? » fit la voix de Dubois dans son haut parleur  
  
« Oui commandant ? »  
  
« Ecarte toi du passage de Potter »  
  
« C'est déjà fait commandant, je ne suis pas suicidaire »  
  
« Vous allez être promu Crivey »  
Le vaisseau de Colin était poursuivit par un de ceux du DEGM, lui même désormais pourchassé par Potter. Après que Colin eu changé complètement sa trajectoire et avant que le vaisseau du « méchant » eu le temps de le suivre, il dû essayer d'échapper à la folie furieuse de Potter.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, ses capacités en tant que pilote du DEGM étaient très limitées et Harry lui était TRES énervé. Sa durée de vie n'atteignit donc pas les 5 secondes après ça.  
  
« Ouééééééééééééé je l'ai eu du premier coup ! » s'écria Potter  
  
« Merci Harry, t'es un pote »  
  
« Non je suis Pois, Petit Pois ! »  
  
« .. »  
Dans l'Etoile de la Mort Dark Rogue n'était pas tranquille, il avait vu que les rebelles avaient une stratégie et il dit à plusieurs gardes :  
  
« Venez avec moi, plusieurs vaisseaux se sont séparés du groupe nous allons sortir ! »  
  
« Hum, je viens aussi ! » dit Draco  
  
« Non mon petit sucre, reste ici, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un en pleine forme tout à l'heure pour m'aider à me détendre » lui lança doucement Rogue avant de partir, laissant un Draco pivoine et impatient..  
A/N : désolée c'est pas très long mais je dois dire que cette scène est plutot visuelle dans le film et pour décrire ça en racontant n'imp en plus c pas évident... Enfin j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et je continuerai l'autre moitié de la bataille au prochain chapitre qui, si je suis motivée, sera peut être le dernier avant que je commence « le DEMG Contre-Attaque » où vous verrez jusqu'à quel point va ma crétinerie...Ah oui, avant qu'on ne me pose la question, non je n'ai pas oublié Rex :p 


	10. Dans l'espace personne ne vous entend ri...

O_o Toujours étonnée de voir que des gens lisent ma fic (et extrêmement heureuse aussi !) Bon alors plus de personnes que prévu (en fait j'avais prévu personne) ont vu que Malefoy était resté sur l'Etoile de la Mort..Mais bon vous verrez bien ce qu'il va devenir ;)  
  
Sinon j'ai une question pour lapieuvredudesert (j'ai longtemps hésité mais ya rien a dire, attaché ça le fait mieux) donc, es-tu parent avec Rex ? un cousin éloigné peut-etre ?et au fait, c'est vrai tu as beaucoup d'imagination Toa ! Miya, as-tu ton inhalateur ? Si tu veux commencer à rire comme Dark Rogue c indispensable !  
  
Pour faire plaisir à Arna ce chapitre sera intitulé (et oui un titre enfin ! Merci !) : "Dans l'espace personne ne vous entend rigoler !" Bon ça a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire (qui a dit « quelle histoire ? ») mais on va pas chercher quelque chose de sensé là dedans.  
  
Alana, oui c'est crétin, heureuse que ça te plaise parce que je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment intelligent, je crois que mon cerveau a subit des dommages irréparables, apparemment tu apprécie les Telletubbies autant que moi, au fait l'orthographe était bonne ? lol  
  
En avant pour le dernier chapitre !  
  
********************  
  
Harry continuait son carnage, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son massacre de méchants, il était dans un état second, son cerveau ne répondait plus (enfin le peu de matière grise qui lui servait habituellement à réussir à se tenir debout et à parler).  
  
Soudain le drame, il ne restait plus aucun vaisseau ennemi dans le champs de vision de Potter. Ce dernier, terriblement décontenancé par ce brusque changement de situation perdit ses moyens et ce ne fut que grâce à la présence d'esprit de Neville qu'il ne laissa pas le vaisseau s'écraser sur l'Etoile de la Mort. En effet le droïde, voyant venir la catastrophe, empoigna la cruche d'eau bénite et une des statues de la Vierge que Potter avait mis dans le cockpit au chapitre 8 et les fracassa violemment sur la tête du pilote.  
  
En entendant un grand bruit dans ses écouteurs Dubois demanda :  
  
« Base 1 à Base 2, ça va ? »  
  
« Petit Pois ! Oui ça va, je suis touché, mais ce n'est pas très grave, je suis. » commença Potter  
  
« ...increvable, oui je sais... Merde, Harry fait gaffe, derrière toi !!!!!!!!»  
  
Un chasseur ennemi venait de faire son apparition, mais les commandes des canons laser du vaisseau d'Harry avaient été endommagés par l'attaque de la Vierge de Neville et le droïde avait besoin de quelques minutes pour réparer tout ça.  
  
« Je m'en occupe Harry ! » fit la voix de Seamus, qui était le plus proche de lui  
  
« Maieuh même pas drôle je peux pas les buter.bouhouhouhhhhh » pleurnicha Potter, désespéré. C'est un fait, être incapable de tuer les méchants quand on a le gène du héros, c'est atroce..  
  
« BOUM »  
  
« Bien joué Base 3 ! » dit Dubois  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
« Ouais...pas trop mal... » fit Base 5 d'un ton dédaigneux  
  
« Lavande ? Me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de Telletubbies ? J'AURAI PU Y RESTER ! » répondit Base 3 (enfin Seamus, enfin bon vous aviez compris...mais bon j'aime bien mes « Bases » :p)  
  
« M'en fout, ça me dit toujours pas comment tu sais que Pavarti euh. enfin que Base 4 a Dypsie !(j'ai toujours pas fait de recherches poussées sur les noms des telletubbies, je sais c'est pas sérieux tout ça...) »  
  
« Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre scène de ménage mais il va falloir commencer le plan d'attaque, les canons de Potter sont opérationnel maintenant... » dit Dubois d'un ton affligé...   
Dark Rogue, dans son cockpit ajustait calmement tout ses équipements en pensant à Draco, il devait protéger l'Etoile de la Mort non seulement parce qu'elle avait coûté des milliards et des milliards à l'Empire, que c'était le seul vaisseau capable de détruire une planète entière, qu'il n'était même pas garanti tous risques, seulement au tiers, que Voldemort le truciderai s'il cassait son joujou, qu'il avait laissé sa poupée vaudou de son enfance ainsi que ses instruments SM dans sa chambre, et ah oui, qu'il y avait des milliers de soldats (mais bon qu'est ce que la vie d'un garde du DEGM pour Rogue ?). Donc ce n'était pas seulement pour tout ça qu'il devait protéger ce gros vaisseau très laid, mais aussi parce que son cher Draco était à bord, le seul être au monde a savoir à quelle température il aimait qu'on verse la cire chaude ou bien à lui enregistrer les tortures quand il était en déplacement pour qu'ils puissent les regarder ensemble le soir. Le seul être au monde a avoir réussit à lui faire oublier Sirius Black, pensait-il en regardant la photo de Malefoy dans son petit cadre qui était accroché à son pare-brise. Puis il donna ses ordres à ses pilotes :  
  
« Restez en formation et suivez moi ! »  
Les vaisseaux des rebelles rasaient toujours l'Etoile de la Mort quand des canons lasers sortirent de la surface et ouvrirent le feu.  
  
« C'était pas prévu ça ! » Hurla Dubois, sa stratégie ne tenait pas compte de tirs venant directement de l'Etoile de la Mort « ESPECE DE SALE TRICHEURS ! »  
  
«DUBOIS ! » s'écria McGonagall à travers le haut parleur « Calmez vous !Thomas ! il y a combien de canons ? »  
  
« Euh. laissez moi le temps de compter..1,2,3,4,5,6... »  
  
« .... »  
  
« Je dirai une vingtaine, quelques uns sur les tours le reste sur la surface » intervint Base 4  
  
« Merci Miss Patil ! » répondit McGonagall « A tous les vaisseaux ! Tenez bon l'emplacement de la cible va vous être transmis dans quelques secondes »  
  
« Les ordinateurs sont opérationnels, le signal est envoyé » dit Ginny Weasley dans le haut-parleur  
  
« Ohhhhhh qu'est ce qui clignote sur le tableau de bord??? » dit Harry  
  
« Potter ! Ne touche pas à ça ! c'est juste le signal de la cible ! » cria Olivier  
  
« Maieuh, c'est joli ! » répondit Harry. Dubois (et d'ailleurs la flotte entière des rebelles) pouvait visualiser le doigt de Potter s'approchant du bouton comme un insecte contre une ampoule.  
  
« Harry ! dit moi que t'as touché à rien ! » demanda Colin  
  
« t'as touché à rien » dit Harry  
  
« ... »  
  
« ohhhhhh ça clignote plus, BOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU »  
  
« Neville ? » demanda Hermione qui écoutait la conversation depuis le quartier général des rebelles  
  
« Bip ? »  
  
« Frappe le »  
  
« PAF »  
  
« AIEUH, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« PARCE QUE ESPECE D'IMBECILE T'ES PASSE EN MODE MANUEL ET QU'ON PEUT PLUS T'ENVOYER LE SIGNAL DE LA CIBLE »  
  
« Espérons que son gène du héros agisse en GPS princesse » dit Colin  
  
« Oui Crivey c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.. »  
  
«LES CANONS ! Ils se sont arrêtés ! » cria Base 3 (enfin Seamus)  
  
« Faites attentions, des vaisseaux ennemis arrivent derrière Base 1 et 2, ils sont à deux heures » dit Ginny devant l'écran de contrôle de la base des rebelles.  
  
« Deux heures ? Je peux faire ma sieste alors ? » Demanda Harry  
  
« ... »  
  
« Non Harry, c'est leur position, comme sur un cadran de montre à deux heures » dit Colin qui décidément est la seule personne a avoir assez de patience pour Potter  
  
« Mais...Mais j'ai pas de montre !!!!! »  
  
« ... »  
  
Mais même sans montre, Harry réussit à les apercevoir et la perspective des méchants lui fit de nouveau tout oublier.  
A l'intérieur de l'Etoile de la Mort, Draco suivait la bataille avec angoisse, il avait peur pour son Roguinet. Même s'il était très fort dans les combats, il pouvait toujours avoir un accident et cela rendait Malefoy fou d'inquiétude, que ferait-il sans lui ?  
  
« L'ordinateur a analysé le plan d'attaque des rebelles, il y a un risque, vous voulez pas partir ? » demanda Crabb  
  
« Et laisser Dark Rogue ? Jamais ! »  
  
« Chef, la base des rebelles sera réduite en cendre dans 3 minutes, l'ordinateur est enclenché » lui annonça Goyle  
  
« Ah ! enfin une nouvelle réjouissante ! Mwahahahahahahah.. » Mais rire sadiquement n'était pas non plus la même chose sans Rogue à ses côtés avec son inhalateur a porté de main.  
Dans l'espace Dubois donnait ses instructions pour commencer leur course vers la cible.  
  
« Potter ! Comme ton signal n'est plus opérationnel tu vas suivre Crivey et Finnigan et Thomas »  
  
« Maieuh, j'ai pas fini les méchants ! il en reste un peu là »  
  
« C'est pas grave je m'en occupe avec les autres, pour une fois fait ce qu'on te dit ! »  
  
« Euh, j'ai une idée Dubois ! » intervint Hermione « Harry, tu dois protéger Base 3 et Base 6 (base 6 c'est Colin pour ceux qui, comme moi ne s'y retrouvent jamais avec les noms de code dans les films :p) tu pourras exploser tous les vaisseaux qui essaieront de les toucher »  
  
« Tous ? »  
  
« Oui tous ! »  
  
« Ouéééééééééé » cria Harry en fonçant à toute vitesse  
  
« Euh Harry, c'est par là... » dit colin  
  
« Ah, euh... hum.. Ouééééééééééééééééé » reprit Harry en se jettant de l'autre coté  
  
Pour l'instant les autres vaisseaux des rebelles tenaient la flotte ennemie à distance tandis qu'ils filaient vers la cible.  
  
« On se rapproche, cible en vue dans quelques minutes » annonça Dean  
  
« Attention, chasseurs ennemis en approche » s'écria Colin  
  
Trois secondes et quelques centièmes plus tard Harry avait exterminé la moitié et l'autre rebroussait chemin. Cependant un tir perdu avait atteint le vaisseau de Dean et Seamus.  
  
« Nous sommes touchés, continuez sans nous, bonne chance ! »  
  
« Bon alors on va y aller sérieusement maintenant » dit Harry avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux qui arracha un « bip » de frayeur à Neville, avant de foncer à toute vitesse  
  
« Harry t'es sûr que t'arrivera à t'arrêter à cette vitesse ? »  
  
« Bien sûr Colin, je suis un héros oublie pas ! »  
  
« ..suis-je bête..Bon je vais tenter de te couvrir, mais comment tu vas faire pour trouver la cible ? »  
  
« Euh..comment ça s'appelle ça encore...Sirius m'a saoulé avec ça..ah oui la Forme ! »  
  
« .................la...la Force plutôt, non ? »  
  
« Ah oui c'est ça ! »  
  
Harry continuai à filer alors que Colin faisait son possible pour lui éviter les tirs ennemis. Cependant un nouvel adversaire venait de faire son apparition. Crivey était un bon pilote et éliminer les pilotes du DEMG n'était pas un problème vu le niveau plus que réduit de leur capacités mentales, mais ce pilote là était bien plus doué (même si c'est pas dur).  
  
De son côté Dark Rogue se rendait compte qu'il avait peut être sous estimé les capacités des rebelles, celui contre lequel il se battait était plus coriace que prévu. Mais après quelques échanges tirs il réussit à l'avoir.  
  
« Harry ! » appela Colin « Je suis touché ! Je peux pas continuer ! »  
  
« Pas grave ami de moa ! Je sais que t'es pas increvable toa, je te pardonne ! » répondit Potter  
  
« Désolé ! »  
  
Dark Rogue suivait Harry, qui fonçait à toute blinde sans s'en rendre compte. Pour une fois qu'il avait une mission VRAIMENT héroïque à accomplir !  
  
Alors qu'il arrivait il entendit la voix de Sirius  
  
« Utilise la Force Harry ! »  
  
« Argh, Neville je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de jeter l'eau bénite et la statue de la vierge, j'ai peur maintenant ! » se plaignit Harry  
  
« BIP ! » s'énerva Neville  
  
« Oui c'est vrai je peux pas mourir, c'est pas un fantôme qui va me faire peur! (enfin si peut être un peu.) »  
  
« Concentre toi Harry ! » reprit la voix de Sirius  
  
« TAIS TOI ESPRIT » cria Harry en brandissant un crucifix. Mais sa peur eu pour effet d'activer la fonction « Force » de son cerveau.  
  
Très étonné de sentir ses neurones s'activer Harry mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que c'était ça la Force et il essaya de se concentrer sur la cible.  
Dark Rogue sentit aussi l'activation de la Force de Potter et il décida que c'était un adversaire à son niveau et se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Cependant Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose, il jeta un oeil autour de lui et s'écria « REX !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« NOONNNNNNNN ! » cria désespérément Hermione  
  
« Rex ? c'est qui Rex ? » demanda McGonagall dans son micro  
  
« C'est mon ami le calamar ! Il vit dans l'Etoile de la Mort ! Je vais pas le tuer ! » s'écria Potter  
  
« .. POTTER EXPLOSEZ MOI CE VAISSEAU !!!!!!!!! »  
  
« NON JE PEUX PAS ! »  
  
« Harry écoute moi » repris la voix de Sirius  
  
« Ah non j'écoute pas les fantômes »  
  
« ..Harry, Rex est un calamar géant mutant, il peut survivre a une explosion tu sais, il est au moins aussi increvable que toi ! » reprit la voix de Sirius  
  
« T'es sur ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Oui, certain ! »  
  
« Je demande une expertise vétérinaire ! »  
  
« HARRY ON A PAS LE TEMPS LA ! ECOUTE LE POLTERGEIST POUR UNE FOIS ! » cria Hermione assez fort pour faire griller le casque de Potter  
  
« Bon d'accord mais je veux l'adopter après.. »  
  
« .... »  
Pendant qu'Harry débattait de la question de la survie de Rex dans l'espace, Rogue s'était approché et son tir mit fin à la discussion d'Harry, la perspective d'un méchant lui avait fait oublié la priorité de Rex. Cependant Rogue avait réussit à toucher Neville et Harry était désormais tout seul. En plus des renforts ennemis venaient d'arriver. Bien qu'il soit un super héros increvable, Harry avait tout de même une mission à remplir et être encerclé par des ennemis le mettait en retard surtout s'ils réussissaient à détruire son vaisseau, il se voyait assez mal aller détruire la cible à la hache ou à la force des poings.  
  
« Je vais t'avoir ! Mwhahahahaha...Kof..Kof.. » s'écria Dark Rogue en verrouillant son tir sur Potter  
  
Mais Rogue avait oublié son inhalateur, d'habitude c'était Malfoy qui lui apportait alors il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était à moitié en train de s'étouffer quand il vit que son escorte était en train d'être décimée alors que Potter s'en allait droit vers la cible.  
  
« HARRY ! On s'occupe d'eux ! » cria Ron Weasley en attaquant la flotte de l'Etoile de la Mort  
  
« Ron ! Génial ! » s'écria Harry qui fonçait toujours en essayant de se souvenir de la façon dont il devait se servir de la Force sans qu'un fantome arrive  
  
Ron et Hagrid s'amusaient bien à courser les vaisseaux moches du DEGM qui, paniqués, s'encastraient les uns dans les autres ou s'écrasaient tout seul sur la surface de l'Etoile de la Mort. Mais c'est comme regarder Vidéo Gag, ça lasse vite, alors ils décidèrent de finir le boulot en les faisant exploser à coup de laser .  
  
Dark Rogue bataillait toujours contre son asthme, c'était une fin assez déshonorante pour un modèle de noirceur comme lui de finir par mourir étouffé. Il voyait sa mort arriver quand il aperçu le visage de son cher Draco. Pensant qu'il avait des hallucinations il se contenta de le fixer bêtement d'un air éteint, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une gifle venant de sa présumée hallucination.  
  
C'était Draco qui était venu à la rescousse, tel Zorro sans le Z, Batman sans Robin, Ken sans Barbie (ah non désolée pas de rapport) euh Derrick sans le-mec-qui-est-tjs-avec-lui-dont-je-sais-pas-le-nom (oui j'aime bien citer Derrick, ça doit être un traumatisme qui date de mon enfance, le corps médical se pose encore la question). Pensant que l'amour de sa vie était en danger, il n'avait pas hésiter à sauter dans un vaisseau pour aller lui porter son inhalateur et il était à ses côtés désormais.  
Pendant ce temps Ron avait exterminé tous les vaisseaux moches, après tout il a peut-être un certain sens de l'esthétique.  
  
« Harry la voie est libre, explose moi ce truc et on rentre »  
  
« Euh bon que la Force soit avec moi alors » répondit Harry et il balança une salve de coups dans la parois en fermant les yeux.  
  
On ne saura jamais si c'était la Force ou bien un extraordinaire coup de bol, mais l'Etoile de la Mort explosa. Parmi les débris qui volaient de tous les côtés Harry aperçu une tentacule géante.  
  
« RON ! LA C'EST REX ! RATTRAPPE LE ! » Hurla-t-il  
  
« Mais Harry... »  
  
« Ron, C'est la princesse Hermione, vous m'entendez ? »  
  
« Oui mon coeur, alors vous voulez me félicitez ? »  
  
« Non vous aviez qu'à rester depuis le début et puis rattrapez Rex, on l'a promis à Potter »  
  
« .... »  
  
L'Eclair de Feu se dirigea donc vers le calamar géant qui volait toujours dans l'espace (qu'est ce que c'est résistant quand même un calamar géant mutant de l'espace). Cependant il fit un mouvement et s'écrasa contre la vitre du vaisseau de Ron laissant une trace gluante.  
  
« Beurk » soupira Ron « Bon maintenant va falloir réussir à le remorquer jusqu'à la base... »  
  
Après avoir attaché Rex à l'Eclair de Feu ainsi qu'à la moitié des vaisseaux rebelles ils se dirigèrent vers Yavin trop occupés pour voir le vaisseau de Dark Rogue qui s'éloignait...  
  
Harry était euphorique, il avait battu les méchants, sauvés ses amis et retrouvé Rex ! De retour à la base il fut accueillit comme il se doit (en héros, il a l'habitude) puis il s'assura que Rex allait bien, il avait mangé deux gardes qui voulaient le détacher donc on pouvait dire qu'il était en forme.  
  
« Harry ! Ron ! » s'écria Hermione en courant à leur rencontre. Elle sera Harry dans ses bras sans réfléchir, trop heureuse pour penser à l'action immédiate que cela allait entrainer. Cependant Ron l'avait vu venir et le tome 35 qu'il avait gardé s'abattit violemment sur la tête de Potter, suivit du bras de Percy qui venait d'arriver pour les féliciter.  
  
« Argh...je fais une hémorragie... » agonisait le droïde  
  
« Percy recommence pas s'il te plait » demanda Hermione « Ron, rend lui son bras »  
  
« Désolé Percy... » dit-il d'un air absent  
  
« Je commence à avoir l'habitude.. » grommela le droïde  
  
Alors qu'Harry croulait sous les 58 tomes de l'Encyclopédie Universelle de Poche nouvellement recomplétée, Hermione se tourna vers Ron :  
  
« Je savais que c'était pas seulement pour l'argent ! »  
  
« Ben en fait si, j'ai besoin d'une rallonge, je me suis dit que sauver l'Univers pourrait m'aider à payer mes dettes mon chou » répondit Ron.  
  
Hermione préféra éviter de relever, elle était de trop bonne humeur pour qu'il recommence à l'énerver.  
  
Percy, qui s'était levé (mais qui gémissait encore et toujours) vit l'état de Neville et se rua sur un mécanicien.  
  
« Vous pouvez le réparer hein ? C'est la seule personne qui me supporte, j'en ai besoin ! S'il a besoin d'une greffe je donnerai un de mes circuits sans hésitation ! »  
  
« Ca va aller Percy, ils sont compétents » le rassura Hermione  
Quelques jours plus tard, les rebelles organisèrent une cérémonie pour récompenser les valeureux pilotes. Hermione, qui avait laissé tomber sa coiffure de bretzel déstructurés était chargée de remettre des médailles à Harry et Ron. Mais Harry faisait la tête, personne n'avait voulu laisser entrer Rex, il avait mangé trop de monde ces derniers temps et si les rebelles avaient réussit à survivre au DEMG, c'était pas pour finir exterminés par un calamar géant, même si c'était celui d'Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione cependant avait réussit à lui passer la médaille autour du cou en l'assommant puis elle était passé à Ron qui réussit à se contenir pour ne pas la mettre en boule devant tout le monde, il espérait vivre encore quelques années si possible, et vu la puissance du coup porté à Harry aujourd'hui, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit son espérance de vie serait grandement réduite. Puis ils se tournèrent vers l'assemblée, apercevant Dubois dans un coin qui discutait de l'attaque avec Angelina Johnson en faisant de grands gestes, Lavande Brown en train de brandir son telletubbie sous le nez de Seamus Finnigan qui avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, McGonagall qui nettoyait ses lunettes en parlant à Ginny Weasley qui elle dévorait Potter du regard, Colin qui prenait des photos pour changer et une tentacule qui n'avait rien à faire là..  
FIN  
  
A/N : J'ai fini ! j'en reviens pas ! FINI !!!!!!! Enfin c'est que le premier épisode mais bon, quand même, à suivre dans Le DEMG Contre Attaque ! Je sais pas encore quand je le commencerai, je crois que ça dépendra beaucoup des reviews.. :p Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ce truc jusqu'au bout, si vous tenez à vos neurones ne lisez pas la suite ! lol 


End file.
